Solace
by UmbrielJavert
Summary: Tragedy had struck the Loud Family with the unfortunate death of their parents and none of their relatives either can't or won't take them in, the Loud Kids turn to the one person who could help them mend their broken heart, their godmother who is also yearning for a family of her own but will her job keep her from them or would she be able to make them whole.
1. Intro

**Intro**

This would be my first crossover story between The Division and The Loud House, it will feature my OC and I'll welcome any criticism and advice to help improve my writing but first a bit of bio of my character.

Name: Sarah Anderson

Callsign: Huntress

Age: 26 years, 37(First Wave Timeline)

Occupation: Independent Contractor (CIA), Restaurant owner

Bio:

Sarah Anderson graduated with honors from Ivy University with a degree in Technical Engineering and Computer programming at the age of 19 afterwards she enlisted in the army where she served three tours in the Middle East and was then honorable discharge and awarded the Medal of Honor for her heroisms. Upon returning to the States, she tried her to return to a peaceful life but series of unfortunate events prevented her to live the life that she wanted. She was recruited to be an Independent Contractor by the CIA where she has participated in a number of clandestine mission and from there, she caught the eyes of The Division. Since joining, she has effectively incorporated the Division's SHD tech into her combat prowess and even made some custom tech of her own such as the Vulture Drone, a more advanced drone to the Division's drone or a Seeker Mine with dual function of cluster and airburst. There is no one in the Division who doubt her abilities and know that when the time comes she would answer the call with pride.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The End**

Dark Zone a name given to areas of New York that had been hit badly by the Dollar Flu contamination and also by the number of dead bodies buried there. While largely abandoned, it hasn't stopped opportunistic groups to venture into the Dark Zone and steal whatever JTF weapons or tech that were left behind.

To stem the raising situation, the president activated the First Wave of Division agents. When the First Wave arrived, it was supposed to put a stop to the chaos instead they suffered numerous casualties and were left abandoned by the JTF in the Dark Zones.

One such agent is currently seeking refuge in the now abandoned Plaza Mall.

_Dark Zone, DZ07_

_The Palace aka Plaza Mall_

Sarah Anderson, the Division most senior and battle-hardened agent and also mother to eleven kids have seen all kinds of atrocities committed during her time in the army and as a contractor for the CIA.

She had expected to see the same but to see several of her fellow agents fall to not just the cutthroats of the city but to looters was almost to much for her, they were people that they were supposed to protect but instead they turned against them.

The worse was when the JTF pulled out of the Dark Zones without any warning and leaving many of them behind and the civilians that were trapped in the Dark Zone.

Sarah had been fighting for days against looters, Rikers, Cleaners or the Last Man Battalion until she sought refuge in the nearby mall to get her bearings. She did what her training taught her, did an ammo count, check her SHD tech, deployed her Vulture drone, set up some Seeker Mines and patch up any wounds she had sustained but then a photo fell onto the ground.

She picked up the photo and realized that it was a photo of her and her eleven kids on the day when they finally accepted her as their mother and at the back was written 'So you'll remember who to come back home to'.

She couldn't help but smile, it had been eleven years since she adopted them and she will never forget the day that her life changed for the better.

11 years ago

Royal Woods, Michigan

It was a bright sunny day and the Loud kids were decking the house with all streamers, balloons, presents and also a big sign that says 'Happy Anniversary Mum and Dad'.

"It was a great idea to throw a surprise party for mum and dad Lincoln, this is probably your best idea ever." Said Lori who was helping Lincoln fixing up the sign.

"Well mum and dad has done so much for us, well it's only right that we do something special for them." Said Lincoln

"Oh, totes Linc, I can't wait to see mum and dad faces when they see all of this. Oh, and I also invited Kotaro, Mr. Grouse and everyone we know, just like you ask." Said Leni

"Good job Leni, alright guys let put the finishing touches and prepare for mum and dad to come home." The loud kids cheered in excitement as they continued with their own task.

As the day went on and the guest were starting to arrive and strangely their mother and father still hasn't come home which is weird since they received a text telling them that they were on their way home and that was three hours ago.

"Ah what's taking mum and dad so long!? I hope nothing has happened to them, let me just give them a call and see where they are." Lori was about to call them but Lynn stopped her before she could.

"Woah Lori come on. They are probably stuck in traffic and will be awhile, let's give them a few more minutes and you'll see they will turn up the drive way." Lori was about to protest but knew better then to worry so much.

Hours have passed and night has fallen, the Loud kids and guest were equally worried that both Lynn Sr and Rita Loud have yet to come home or even so much as a phone call or text message to let them know that they were delayed.

"That's it! I'm not going to wait around anymore; I'm calling mum and dad." Lori was about to call her dad when her phone began to ring an unknown number.

Lori hesitated to answer it but after considering for a few seconds she answered her phone. Whoever was on the line made Lori going through a range of emotion, concern to shock to sadness.

"G-Guys we have to g-go to the hospital n-n-NOW." Lori demanded which shock everyone, since Vanzilla was with their parents, Mr. Grouse and Kotaro offered to drive the kids to the hospital.

While on the way Lori filled her siblings in on the dire news that is their parents had a near fatal accident though the paramedics were able to stabilize their condition, their lives were still in danger.

The news of course saddens the kids but they held onto hope that their parents would pull through. Kotaro and Mr. Grouse drove as quickly as they could, knowing how important this moment was to them.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital where the kids quickly went to the reception counter without even waiting for Kotaro or Mr. Grouse, they even push their way through people who were unfortunate enough to be in their path.

This scene was not irregular for the nurse manning the reception but was surprised by the number of kids who are frantically demanding to know where their parents are.

"Guys, calm down the nurse can't hear us if we keep talking over each other." Said Lori who was now trying to be strong for her siblings which impressed the nurse.

"Ma'am, we need to know where our parents are, their names a Rita Loud and Lynn Sr Loud." Asked Lori.

The nurse checked her computer for any new arrivals until she realized that they are the couple that are now in surgery. "They are currently in surgery my dear."

This was not the kind of news that the Loud kids needed now, Leni looked like she was about to fall apart, Luna and Luan were barely keeping it together, Lynn was ready to punch something or someone and the younger Loud kids expect Lisa were crying their heart out.

Lincoln and Lori were the only ones who were being strong but even that seem to be breaking apart by the second.

As the hours passed and more and more of their friends were coming in to give the Loud kids strength then a doctor in bloody medical gown came out and called out to the kids, the only thing the kids could hope for now was some shred of good news.

"Are all of you the children of Rita and Lynn Sr Loud?" the doctor asked to which the kids responded with a nod.

"I'm sorry, we did all we could but your parents had loss too much blood by the time they reach the hospital. I'm sorry." Said the doctor sadly

It was like time had stopped for the kids, they couldn't believe their ears, their parents had passed away and they weren't even able to say their goodbyes. They began thinking of all the things they could have said the morning they left the house and now they can't never be said.

The next few days were the worse if not most horrible days for the Loud family, friends and family came over to give their condolences to the kids during the funeral where Lucy gave a beautiful eulogy to their parents.

The kids were given even more bad news when the home association came and told them to vacant the house within the next few days as their home has been put on sale then a children association representative told them that the younger kids will have to stay an orphanage unless they can find a relative who is willing to take them in.

The Loud kids didn't want to be separate especially so soon after their parent's passing, so they began to look through every single one of their relatives.

They began with Pop-Pop who of course was more then happy to take them in, problem was that Pop-Pop had to leave his retirement home and find a job again and the kids couldn't let him do that especially when he is so happy with his friends and girlfriend there.

They then asked Aunt Ruth who declined as she doesn't have enough money to take care of all of them and her cats together.

Next on the list was Aunt Shirley, who also declined as she has a big family of her own.

They went through their entire family, both their mum's and dad's and shockingly no one was willing to take them all in. Sadden at the reality that they are going to be separated the Loud siblings couldn't help but let the floodgates loose even Lisa joined in.

That is until Leni remembered someone who can take them in. "Guys I don't want to get our hopes up but I think I know someone who could take all of us."

This brighten everyone's mood and they began demanding answers like a pack of hungry hyenas. "Well Lori I'm not sure whether you remember her but do you remember our godmother, Sarah Anderson."

Lori thought long and hard then she remembered a woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail who was always there for her when her parents were going through pregnancy one after another.

"Of course, I remember Aunt Sarah but Leni we haven't heard from her in almost in nearly nine years. I don't even have her phone number."

"Well I still have her number." Said Leni who showed that she does indeed have a number of Sarah Anderson.

"Wait hold it, who is this Sarah Anderson person. How come mum and dad never mentioned her before?" Asked Lisa

Lori then explained to Lisa who Sarah was and was genuinely curious on her newly discovered godmother. So much so that she volunteer to keep a positive outlook.

Lori knew better then to believe that the number still works but they are now hanging by a thread. "Leni, I don't think that number still works but we are out of options. Make the call."

Leni quick made the call and then they waited and waited for someone to pick up the phone until the line connected. "Hello, this is Sarah Anderson speaking."

"Hello Mrs. Anderson?" Asked Leni

"Yes, that's me. Who is this?"

"Mrs. Anderson, It's me Leni Loud daughter to Lynn Sr and Rita Loud."

There was silence for awhile and the loud siblings became afraid that Mrs. Anderson would disconnect the line. "Ah now I remember, ha wow it's been a long time. I have not expect you to call me, is something the matter?"

Leni then went to explain what has happened in the last few days which led them to their current situation. "So, what I'm asking is well could you take all of us in?"

"I am sad to hear that your parents have passed on and of course Leni, I'll be more then happy to take all of you in." Said Mrs. Anderson

"I knew it, of course she can't. I don't even know why- … wait what did she say." Said Lori who was in disbelieve.

"Was that Lori? Hahaha you still have your dad's tendencies to just to conclusion. I said I'll be more then happy to adopt all of you after all I promised your parents to take care of all of you should anything happen to them. I'll be over in the morning ok."

The Loud siblings couldn't believe their ears, here is someone who could take all of them in, it felt like a miracle had happened.

"Of course, we see you tomorrow." The loud siblings said together on the phone.

"Hahaha, well I'll see you then." Then the line disconnected

The Loud siblings cheered in happiness, finally here is someone who isn't related to them and is more then happy to adopt eleven kids. They couldn't be happier, so happy that they quickly went to their rooms began to pack their belongings for tomorrow but they were so giddy with happiness that they couldn't fall asleep but they didn't mind because they knew that at least they will be together.

After Sarah had put down the phone, she was happy to be able to talk to the Loud siblings and that she could adopt them but was sadden to hear that two of her closes and dear friends had passed on.

She then realized that her workshop was litter with a lot of her custom SHD tech and several unfinished foods.

She started by packing up her Vulture Drone and Seeker mine followed by whatever sharp object that the youngest loud sibling whom she found out was only a toddler which made her consider in buying safety locks.

Once the clean up was done, she was thinking as to whether she made the right decision and her answer was is that though she may unsure but she is willingly to give it a go for not only the promise she made but also for those kids that she will do everything in her power to make them happy again. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rescuer**

_New York City_

_Dark Zone, DZ07_

_The Palace aka Plaza Mall_

Eleven years have passed since Sarah adopted the Loud kids; her home has never been so noisy before but it was a welcoming change one that she has never regretted.

Sarah put away the photo her coat's inner pocket, just as ISAC alerted her that her Vulture drone spotted an unknown individual was sneaking into the Plaza.

Sarah reacted by placing Seeker Mines near the entrance, near the ammo stockpile and throwing one towards the second-floor balcony followed by deploying another Vulture drone and positioning it by overlooking the immediate area.

Satisfied with her kill box, she went to hid behind the door of a nearby store and waited for her prey to come which didn't take long, from what she could see, the person was a male African-American and judging from the ISAC Brick and the Division watch he is a Division agent but he seems to be nervous and twitchy which set off some alarm bells.

He was searching through the stockpile and was getting dangerously close to her hidden Seeker Mine. "I suggest you step away from there unless you want to blow up!" Shouted Sarah which spooked the agent nearly causing him to almost fall on the Seeker Mine.

The scene was almost funny and made Sarah chuckle a little while the agent struggle to get his bearings again. "D-Damn it, please d-don't d-d-do that again." He stuttered

After he manage to get his bearings, he became surprised then happy when he saw Sarah. "My god I never thought I run into a legend."

Sarah look around to see who he was referring to then realized that he was talking about her. "Wait, you are talking about me. How am I possibly a legend?"

"Are you kidding me, everyone in the Division knows that you single handedly saved –"

"Ah, don't remind me of that event of my life, sure it was heroic but I rather forget it on account how traumatizing it was for my kids." Sarah said interrupting the agent.

Hours passed as Sarah and the agent kept talking to keep their mind of the current situation and she found out that his name is Andrew Strong and apparently is the only survivor of his squad who were planning a raid on a Cleaner fuel stockpile but they were betrayed by one of their own.

"I-I barely got out of there; I just don't understand why Samuel would do this."

Sarah had heard that a number of her fellow agents had gone rogue but she couldn't see the logical choice why would an agent join the Cleaners or any other faction for that matter, other than the fact that the JTF had abandoned them to die.

"Your friend is probably just angry at the JTF and wants payback for leaving us in the Dark Zones, he's probably planning to use them to do just that." Explained Sarah.

Andrew couldn't believe what he just heard, he himself was angry at the JTF for deserting them but he wouldn't go so far as to contribute further chaos on the city.

"You should get some sleep; you're going to need the energy for tomorrow. I'll take the first watch." Said Sarah

As Sarah took up a post near the front entrance, she looked back at Andrew who is probably feeling like he is at rock bottom. The only time she has seen something similar was when Lisa had that outburst.

_11 years ago_

_Royal Woods, Michigan_

1216 Franklin Avenue is normally a noisy neighborhood due to the Loud kids causing a manner of trouble but for the past few days, they have been very well behaved and it's no secret that it due to the loss of their parents, the Home Association selling their house and the Children Association were planning to take away the younger Loud kids to an orphanage.

They pitied the Loud kids though they were always rowdy and undisciplined but when it came down to it, they always take care of each other when the time came.

Clyde and his dads had known the Loud family for as long as they lived in Royal Woods, so it was not a surprised to find them on their way to their home.

"Clyde honey, are you ok? You're awfully quiet back there." Asked Howard

"Oh, I'm sorry dad. It's just that Lincoln and his family has gone through so much and what kind of friend am I for not being there at his weakest. A lousy friend that stays at home and move on with life and act like nothing has happen." Clyde answered somberly

"Clyde, we are just as sorry as you are but I don't think Lincoln would have wanted you to miss school. You have a perfect attendance and Lincoln knows that you work hard to get it." Said Harold

Clyde remember how much he at one time wanted to give up his perfect attendance because he had assumed that he missed a school day but when that prove to be false, he happily embraced it and continued to be junior administrator.

"I guess you are right dad but still I should have help Lincoln feel better."

"Well, don't you worry. Isn't that why we are going there now to spend the day with Lincoln and his sisters to make them feel better and you have to feel good for them to feel that positive energy coming from you." Said Howard happily.

"You are right dad; we are going to make it all better and I can't keep feeling down or they will feel down. I'm glad we have this talk." Said Clyde while hugging both of his dads.

It didn't take long for the Mcbrides to reach the Loud residents but outside the house was a truck and a van with a logo on that says 'Casagrande Mercado'. Clyde quickly realized that Ronnie Anne and her family were here as well.

Clyde and his dads approached the house with eggs rolls and peanut dipping sauce in tow and were surprised to hear how noisy it is but they chalked it up to the fact that the Casagrandes were here. They knocked on the door and it was Ronnie Anne's father Arturo who answered it.

"Ah you must be the Mcbrides, we have been expecting you." Said Arturo inviting the Mcbrides in.

It was a shocking scene, both the Loud kids and the Casagrande kids were playing with each other, seeing all of this made the Mcbrides confused. They had expected to see the Louds been sad and depressed but instead they were happy and joyful.

Maria came out of the kitchen with a plate full of Tamales while Rosa brough in a tray of chilaquiles. "Ok everyone time to eat!"

"Come you wouldn't want to miss the best chilaquiles ever made and I'll take that of your hands, no point wasting a good food." Said Arturo as he set the egg rolls on the dinner table.

"Clyde, you're here!" Exclaimed Lincoln who gave Clyde a hug as well.

"Of course, I'm here but I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Said Clyde as they sat down at the dinner table.

"Hey no worries buddy, what matter's that you are here now."

As the three families sat down, happily eating the great food and chatting, they felt that time had stopped in this moment of bliss but it was interrupted when two police cars and a black car stopped in front of the house.

Lori recognized the person who came out of the car as a representative of the Home Association. "What is he doing here? We are supposed to have a week to clear out."

"Maybe he is here to check the house babe, you know to check the reselling value." Said Bobby but he seems to be unconvinced at his own words.

The Louds, Mcbrides and Casagrandes rushed to meet the representative and were prepared to protest anything he would say.

"YOU said we will get a week to vacant our home, it's only been five days what ARE YOU HERE NOW!" Lori demanded

"We heard reports that you were damaging the house and it seems to me that it is true. I have you know young lady that this house is now our property and that it is illegal to do such action." Said the representative.

"WHAT THAT IS RIDUCLOUS! The house has always looked like this." Said Lori

What followed afterwards was a shouting and protesting at the representative who seems to be uninterested in listening to them. "Everyone I am not here to listen to your woes, I am here to ensure that this house isn't damage but now that I see that it is, I have no choice but to arrest the eldest children here."

He gestured the officers to move in to arrest to make the arrest when a large black Hummer came rolling in. It was a woman in her late twenties with brown hair tied to a ponytail wearing a black jacket over a white tank top and blue pants.

"Hey what is going on here, who are you and why are trying to arrest my kids." She said

The statement had the Casagrande and the Mcbrides confused but it seems that Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn recognize her from the look of their face though the representative was still unfazed at the newcomer and gestured to the officers to continue.

"Hey I said keep your hands off my kids." She demanded while throwing the officer towards the ground.

The representative became angry at this interruption. "Miss! You do realize that you had just attack an officer and what is your relationship to these kids."

"I am Sarah Anderson and I am these kids' new stepmother." Said Sarah while presenting papers proving the adoption.

The representative scanned through the papers and returned them to Sarah. "Well Mrs. Anderson, seems the paperwork are in order but their adoption is none of my concern, I am more concern as to the state of this house which is now property of the Home Association and I received news that these kids have been trashing the house."

Sarah took a look at the house and was amused at the state of it. "Are you kidding me this house has look exactly the same as it was when I was last here nine years ago, and if I know Lynn Sr has a habit of doing self-repairs hence the reason why the mailbox looks like it taken a beating or like the house is falling apart."

The representative look like he was going to protest but held his composure. "Fine. I accept your explanation but that still doesn't excuse your vicious attack a police officer if anything you should still be going to jail."

"I don't think so, firstly I can tell you are here because someone complain that my kids were trashing the house, secondly you try to arrest them without so much of hearing an explanation and lastly I warned you to stop but you didn't listen." Said Sarah trashing anything the representative completely but this ticked off the officer.

"Listen here lady, I am here to do my job and if that means arresting kids then I-I-I'll wait a minute. Sarah? Sarah Anderson! It's me Cliff." Said Cliff the officer

"Say what Cliff! Huh I didn't even recognize you with the bald head and all."

"Hahaha same old Sarah, I should have known when you threw me. You are the only woman I know who is capable of throwing a grown man into the ground."

The representative was perplexed, one moment they were at each other throats and now they are talking to each other like old friends. This enraged the representative.

"What do you think you are doing, this woman just attacked you! She should be arrested regardless of your friendship." The representative demanded.

Cliff wanted to follow his orders but he knew in his gut that making this arrest is wrong, that and also for the fact that the Loud kids are now under the protection of Sarah Anderson.

"Attacked? I don't recall being attacked. I simply tripped, I'm clumsy like that." Said Cliff and gestured for his men to leave the scene.

The representative was taken aback, he had expected the officer to do his job but he just feign ignorance. He didn't want it so he stopped in front of the officers.

"You're going to stop right there! You are all officers of the law and you are ignoring a crime being committed. Do your job or I will report this to the commissioner!" The representative demanded.

Cliff was becoming more pissed at the representative but didn't want to make a scene so he gestured him to come closer. "I know you are not from around here but that person that you want me to arrest is Sarah Anderson and she is the most righteous and respectable person I know in Royal Woods plus she's a decorated war hero. If I were you, let this go or else she has ways to make life bad for you especially when she finds out that there isn't any report."

Cliff and his squad then left the scene leaving the representative alone with Sarah, the Louds, Mcbrides and the Casagrandes. He was now struggling to maintain his composure in front of so many angry faces.

"O-Ok look I am just doing my job and since the police is gone, I am willing to let this slide as long as you pay the fines of $2000."

Everyone murmured in protest as the fine was not a small amount but surprisingly only Sarah was not angry. "You must think I'm deaf! What did Cliff mean by 'there's no report'!"

The representative was now feeling the pressure from her, he had to quickly come up with an excuse. "Ma'am please I think you may have misheard officer Cliff words, he meant –"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, it's clear from your attitude that you aren't here on official business. Now tell me the truth or I'll inform your boss of your illegal activity." Exclaimed Sarah while holding out her phone with the representative's boss number visibly shown.

He was running out of excuses; he didn't know what to do. He could run but he could tell that Sarah would have easily pinned him down before he gets the chance, his only chance is to tell the truth and hope that he won't get lynch.

"Fine! I tell you. There wasn't any report, I found out that the former owners of the house had a made a lot of money before he passed away and I thought I could maybe help myself to some of that cash." Confessed the representative.

This confession caused a tirade of emotions to burst out from the three families, the sudden surge caused the representative to cower behind his clipboard in fear but again it was only Sarah who was not angry but instead she was talking on the phone and this made his eyes widen in realization that she is calling his boss.

"Yes, thank you Stan. You have a great day as well." Said Sarah as she put down her phone and turned to the representative

"That was your boss and he told me to tell you that you don't have to come back to the office, you've been fired and also don't try to run, your boss will be informing the police and they'll be here in a few moments." Explained Sarah.

The representative felt like the world has come crashing down on him, he had no excuse for his behavior. The police came moments later and it was Cliff who is making the arrest which is a further smack to the face for him.

After Cliff arrested the crooked home association representative, the five elder Loud kids quickly tackled Sarah into a hug.

"Hahaha the infamous Loud hug tackle. Oh, how I miss you kids." Said Sarah who returned the hug.

Sarah got off her feet, dusted herself off and finally took a good long look at the rest of the families present. "Huh I didn't expect the find the Mcbrides and the Casagrandes to be here. Let me guess, you guys are here to make the kids feel better right?"

"Why yes Sarah but I have to say I'm surprise to find that you are back in Royal Woods." Said Harold

"Well, I just got back two days ago and I was –"

"Woah hold on a minute, who are you and how do you know us?" Said Ronnie Anne interrupting Sarah.

Normally Sarah didn't like it when someone interrupts her but she is willing to let it slide on account that Ronnie Anne is Arturo's daughter. "Well Ronnie Anne, to answer your question. I know your father from my time in Peru and he told me of his wonderful kids and family."

With most of the questions answered, Sarah turned to the youngest member of the Loud family. "Hello guys, let me see if I got this right, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and little Lily." Sarah pointed out in birth order which impressed most of them expect for Lisa who is staring daggers at her which didn't go unnoticed.

"Umm is something wrong Lisa? Asked Sarah

"Yes, I am concern as to how you are able to speed up the process of our adoption, seeing as how we just told you about our orphan status yesterday." Answered Lisa with suspicion.

Sarah was taken aback; she knew that Lisa was the gifted one in the family but was still surprise.

"Well Lisa, I pulled some strings to speed up the process since I knew a few people in the children association plus they were more than happy to help if it keeps you kids together." Said Sarah but this still seems to do little to allay her suspicion in fact it only made her question more.

"Look Lisa, I'm happy to answer any questions you have but how about we do it at my place. We really cannot stay here anymore then we should." Said Sarah.

The Loud kids realized their situation and quickly went into the home to get change and gather their belongings. After a while, the kids came out to see a moving truck outside with the driver having finished discussing with Sarah.

"Well, are you guys ready to see your new home?" Said Sarah

The Loud kids were excited but at the same time also sad. They turned and look at the place that they call home for the past seventeen years, they had a lot of good memories here as well as bad ones, part of them felt like it is wrong to just leave it here for someone else to live in it.

"Look guys, I have a feeling that you wouldn't like other people to buy the house, so I tell you what I'll go down to the home association tomorrow and buy this house." Said Sarah

The Loud kids were surprised and amazed that Sarah could tell what they were thinking just from looking at them but they were so touched at the deed that they couldn't help but give her a hug, all expect Lisa who still had her reservations about her.

"Umm I'm sorry for breaking up t-this touching moment but could we come along." Asked Harold who was trying to keep himself from crying though Howard and Clyde weren't even trying to keep it together.

"Y-Yeah, what they s-said." Said Ronnie Anne who is barely keeping the water dams from breaking through though her family was the complete opposite, they were crying so much their tears were practically watering the grass.

"I don't see why not though I was hoping you offer to come since my hummer can only hold about eight people tops." Said Sarah sheepishly

The Loud kids began to argue on who gets to ride the hummer until Sarah broke up the fight and picked the kids that will be follow her while the rest will ride with the Mcbrides and the Casagrande.

_30 minutes later_

After much debate, the seating arrangements have been made. Luna, Luan Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily will be riding in the hummer while Lori and Leni will follow the Casagrande, much to Lori's joy, and Lincoln was more than happy to ride with the Mcbrides.

Once everyone was settled and the mover were done packing up most of the kid's things, they set out for Sarah's home.

Luna, Luan and Lynn Jr knew where Sarah lived but oddly enough, they passed where her house is. "Hey Sarah, you just drove pass your home, what gives?" Asked Luna.

"Oh, I don't live there anymore." Answered Sarah which puzzled the Loud kids present in the vehicle.

"Then where do you live, the only house on sale around here is that mansion." Said Luan who pointed to a mansion that was built on a hill that almost overlook the entire suburban area.

The only respond the Loud kids got was a smile and a look of glee on her face. "Wait, are you serious?! You actually bought that mansion." Asked Lynn Jr.

"Yep and I had to fight other buyers for it." Answered Sarah

The mansion is incredible, it occupied one acre of land comb by a high cement wall with spiked fenced, has a Victorian with a few modern designs and a large metal gate. It is or rather the most sought-after homes in Royal Woods but it is so expensive that only the richest could afford it.

It was no secret that the Louds, Mcbrides and Santiago had admired the mansion from afar, sometimes even dreaming of owing it someday but now that they have pasted the gates to the mansion land and stopped right in front of the front doors, they couldn't help but be amazed at the majesty of the home and how vast of a land it occupied.

"I knew you guys would be surprised, wait till you see the inside." Said Sarah as she opens the door.

What they saw inside was a grand staircase that led to the second floor. The Loud kids as well as the Casagrande kids didn't waste a second to start explore the large mansion.

The left hallway led to the library/living room where a large assortment of books as well as a couch and a large wide screen TV, the right hallway led to the kitchen/dining room where a large dining table with enough space for two families.

The second floor led to a number of empty rooms with enough space for two to three people and one master bedroom that had a large queen-sized bed and a workstation with an assortment of laptop, tablets and a music player, this one clearly belongs to Sarah.

Once the Loud kids were done with their exploration of the mansion and choosing which room they wanted and though a majority of the mansion was filled with all manner of things, it also felt very empty when there is only one person living in it.

Meanwhile the movers had finished moving all of the Loud kids' things into the mansion, just as they finished exploring and bid farewell to the families.

"I can tell all of you have questions, so fire away." Said Sarah and a barrage of questions fired her way but most of them were on how she managed to obtain the mansion.

"Well, I had to fight for the house and I mean 'Literally' fight not a bidding battle to see who could get the house." Said Sarah though this only confuse them more as they never heard of an arrangement like that before.

"Apparently the previous owner of the mansion who I found out later was an eccentric told the mayor that if anyone who wants to buy the mansion, they have to proof that they are able to protect the land from intruders and he proposed a battle royale of sorts where every buyer will duke it out and the last one standing will get the mansion, and that's how I got the mansion." Explained Sarah which made them surprised at the most ridiculous requirement to get a home.

Maria was the first one to snap out of the stupor. "Wait how long ago was this 'Battle Royale'."

"I think what you are really asking is, when did I come back." Sarah look like she didn't want to answer but took a breath and continued. "I came back four months ago, I lived in my old house until I heard the mansion was up for sale and moved in here around two months ago."

The three families were shocked that she had been back for awhile but none more then the five elder Loud kids. Lori stepped up to ask the question on her sibling's mind.

"But if you have been back for months, why didn't you tell us?"

"Well Lori I-"

"And where did you go? You went missing so abruptly that you had us worried, we thought you were dead for years!"

"Lori please let me-"

"Don't you care about us?" asked Lori on the verge of crying whose crying face petrified Sarah.

Sarah knew she had to tell the reason for her disappearance sooner or later. "Lori, I was sent away for training but it's not why I was gone for nine years. The training only took three years and I was planning to come home but then the CIA informed me that there has been a number of killings that are linked to my old army unit. The CIA placed me under their protection until they could find the person responsible and that means I couldn't come home. I couldn't bear the thought of putting you, any of you in danger if the killer or killers came after me."

For years the Louds, Mcbrides and Santiago have wondered what happen to her but to hear such a story from her, was unbelievable. "Oh, Aunt Sarah I didn't I wish I-"

"Oh, poppycock!" Exclaimed Lisa

"That story is so ridiculous that even Lincoln could have told it better."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Said Lincoln

"My elder siblings told me that you worked for the army before you were sent home but then you didn't tell them what your job was when you moved to Royal Woods. Now you come back into our lives without so much of an explanation, claim to have adopted us and are now living in this mansion for months!" Shouted Lisa who was clearly boiling with anger.

"Lisa everything I've said is the truth."

"That's the thing! How do we know what you are telling us is the truth, for all we know that you could be lying just to make us pity you."

Lisa wanted an explanation where none is needed then Sarah realized something that she is mad but not at her but at the fact her parents were gone and that things were progressing so fast that despite being highly intellectual, she is still a four years old girl.

"Lisa, are you really mad at me? It seems more like you are still grieving at the lost of your parents and is taking your anger out on me." Said Sarah concerningly.

Lisa looked like she is about to blow her lit but instead she simply ran away to one of the second-floor bedrooms. The Loud kids always saw her as the strongest of them all, for keeping it together but they didn't realize that she was the one who was suffering the most.

Lori wanted to comfort her, being the oldest but Sarah stopped her. "I-I'll talk to her Lori; I have to be the one to talk to her. She needs to know the full story on why I didn't tell you guys why I came back; I promise I'll tell you kids as well."

Sarah made her way to the room that Lisa had ran into, she opens the door to find Lisa crying in the corner of the room while holding a family photo in her hands.

"They are so quick to accept our new reality but I can't just forget about them. I know I always say that I don't have any attachment to my parents but I do after all they have always been there to support me and my siblings in our activities. I-I-I miss them." Said Lisa with tears streaming down her face.

Even though Sarah has never met Lisa before but she is still Lynn Sr and Rita's daughter, a four years old girl who is vulnerable right now and in need of guidance. Sarah checked the corridor to see if anyone was nearby and closed the door once she was satisfied that nobody would listen in.

"Listen Lisa, you were right when you said my story wasn't true but I didn't lie when I said that I went into hiding." Sarah confessed as she sat down next to Lisa.

"T-Then where did you go for the first three years." Asked Lisa as Sarah wiped away her tears.

"I was enlisted into another agency; they noticed my work for the CIA and recruited me because of it."

"But what do you work as, my elder siblings said that you never told them."

Sarah let out a sigh, knowing that now Lisa has to keep this a secret as well, at least until she herself tell the rest of the kids. "When I met your parents, I worked as a Private Independent Contractor or Mercenary if you don't want to get technical but when I was recruited, I became an agent, an agent for the Strategic Homeland Division or The Division for short."

"The Strategic Homeland Division? I don't think I've heard of them before."

"Well you wouldn't The Division is an autonomous organization called in only when a catastrophic event poses a threat to the continuity of government. Since there isn't any, we live our lives until the president activate us."

Lisa contemplates the information given to her; it was an unexpected confession and didn't know what to do with it.

"Listen Lisa, I know that things are moving too fast for you and I don't expect all of you to call me 'mum' right of the bat but I promise you that I will always be there for you and your siblings." Said Sarah who is surprised when Lisa gave her a hug.

"I appreciate that you trust me with your secret and also I can see that you care about us but like you said it will take me awhile before I officially call you 'mother'." Said Lisa

Sarah returned the hug and shared this tender moment for awhile before separating and giving her a pat on the head. "Ok let's go back down, I'm sure everyone is worried about you."

They made their way downstairs and found the families talking to someone at the door, someone that Sarah knew dearly.

"Well there she is, I thought I saw you coming into this mansion."

"Well I-It's good to see you too … Aaron." Indeed this is Sarah's happiest day ever.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Adjustment**

_New York City_

_Dark Zone, DZ07, Entrance_

The long night has passed and new day has dawn on the Dark Zone, after a night's rest both Sarah and Andrew decided that it was time to pull out of the Dark Zone themselves and try to reconnect with any surviving Frist Wave agents or the JTF.

They trekked through the city while either fighting or avoiding any Rikers or Cleaners left in the area until they finally reach the entrance, they had hoped to get out as soon as they saw the entrance but only to find it guarded by Last Man Battalion soldiers.

"There must be at least twenty soldiers guarding the entrance and they have serious firepower and tech; I don't think there's any way we can sneak past them." Said Andrew

Andrew was right, other than soldiers, there were drones and heavy ordinance in the area. Sarah scan the area for points of vulnerability and due to her hunter instinct, she sees several ways to take out the Last Man Battalion.

"Andrew, what configuration did you put your launcher?" Asked Sarah while still keeping watch.

"It's in flashbang configuration, why?" Asked Andrew.

"Because I need you to fire your launcher into that squad of LMB." Answered Sarah.

Andrew was surprised at her plan; they have been fighting together for a while and he can see that most of her tactics employ ambush or surprise attacks. This frontal assault seems out of place.

"Sarah are you sure this is a good plan? A frontal assault might draw in more enemies from the surrounding area."

"You're right Andrew, that might happen and that's why we have to attack fast and hard then get out as quickly as possible before the Rikers or Cleaners catch on."

Sarah then explained her plan to destroy the LMB's hold on the exit, it is bold but it is the kind of plan that has Sarah's flare in it as well. Andrew agreed to it and waited for her to flank the enemies' right side and for her signal to kick off.

Sarah approached the right flank and placed a Seeker Mine near her position while also activating a Vulture drone and place on overwatch behind the enemy. Once her preparations were completed, Sarah gave Andrew the signal.

Andrew fired off his launcher in the middle of the LMB position and detonated the bomb which blinded the LMBs leaving them exposed for Sarah's surprise attack.

Sarah activated her Seeker Mine which spill out smaller several smaller mines that began to roll towards several LMB before detonating a few feet away and launching its explosive into the air before it bombarded the area with incendiaries, scorching majority of the LMB and destroying all of their drones.

"We're under attack, tell the Capt-" Before the soldier could finish, he got shot in the head by Andrew who is busy picking off any LMB that weren't hit by the bombardment with some help from the Vulture drone.

Sarah also ensure none of the scorched LMB would get up but notice that the LMB heavy was getting up, without a second to lose she drew her knife and ran towards the heavy, pinned him down and stick her knife into his throat through the gap in his armor.

The LMB force were in disarray without their senior officers to give commands, the rest of their forces were easy pickings. Once the last of the LMB force have been eliminated, Sarah and Andrew regroup near the entrance.

"Wow that was more exciting than I thought and while I'm at it, what's with the drone and your Seeker Mine. I've never seen Shade tech like those before." Asked Andrew

"Well you wouldn't. The drone is my creation, I call it the Vulture while the Seeker Mine is my own customization." Sarah answered while still scanning the area for enemy reinforcements.

"Wow, I'm surprised that the commander let you make your own custom job or even take-home Shade tech to work with."

"Well, it did take a lot of convincing but I manage to wear him down on assurance that my tech is fitted with a tracking chip so as to ensure that none of my tech goes missing or end up in enemy hands." Sarah explained while recalling her drone.

Andrew was surprised and impressed that anyone was able to convince their hardcase commander of anything even more so to make customization on their Shade Tech.

Once they ensured that the surrounding area is free of hostiles, they took this time to search the bodies for ammo and medical supplies. Andrew decided to leave first to ensure there weren't any hostile on the other side of the entrance while Sarah decided to comb the area for more ammunition.

While searching the bodies, she came across one that piqued her curiosity, it was a body of a First Wave agent haphazardly placed atop bodies of civilian. Sarah was saddened to find another fallen comrade and took a moment of silent.

"ECHO available."

Sarah was startled by ISAC sudden proclamation. She always hated viewing this ECHOs but she decided to because she needed to know what happen to both the agent and civilian.

_The ECHO shows the agent down the street leading a group of civilians towards the exit._

"_Come on everyone, we are almost there." Said the agent_

"_How do we know that it's safe on the other side." Asked a woman in the group_

"_I don't but it can be worse than in here. Now hurry up, the faster we are out of here the faster we can get to the nearest safe house."_

_It was then three other First Wave agents appeared near the entrance and blocked their path._

"_Guys, it's good to see you. I have a group of civilians in need of assistance. Can you he-" Before the agent could finish, the other agents open fired on the civilians and wounded the agent._

"_W-What ha-have you done? Those people needed our help!" the agent exclaimed but the only respond he got was a bullet to the head._

_The three agents then began looting the bodies and left them there._

Sarah didn't know what to make of this, it was one thing to hear her fellow agents going rogue but to actually witness them turning their backs on their duty and turn into looter even worse is that they are killing one of their own without so much as batting an eyelid was atrocious.

Sarah broke out of her thought and wanted to regroup with Andrew until something else caught her eye, among the weapon crates that the LMB had brought in there were two that didn't bear their insignia.

The crates were black in color and bear the symbol of a diamond with an arrow in the middle. Sarah recognized the symbol belonging to a PMC group that calls themselves the Black Tusk from her time as a Private Independent Contractor.

She remembered that she had a few run ins with them during her missions for the CIA but what was odd about the Black Tusk was that there was very little information to be found and how high tech their equipment is.

Sarah open both crates and discovered that both contain two different drones. One was labelled as 'Mini-Tank' it's a UGV that came equipped with a machine gun and grenade launcher while the other is labelled as 'Warhound' it's a quadruped robotic drone equipped with what seems to be a marksman rifle.

The presence of this drones, can only mean that the Black Tusk were operating somewhere in New York or are selling their equipment to the LMBs. Sarah is hoping it is the latter otherwise The Division would have another faction to deal with.

It was then Sarah had the idea to use the drones for herself. She assembled both drones in no time then began the process to slave the controls to her Shade Tech. The process didn't take long and began to test both drone motor function and weapon function, once satisfied she left the Dark Zone with her two new prizes in tow.

After a hot chemical bath for herself and her equipment, she was on the other side of the Dark Zone for the first time in weeks, Andrew who has been waiting for a while came up to Sarah worriedly until he notices her new acquisitions.

"Woah, where did you get those drones? They look badass." Asked Andrew while checking the drones out.

"They were among the crates that the LMB brought in." Sarah answered coldly

Andrew took noticed of her change in behavior, he knew something must have happen during the few minutes they were apart or she may have seen something that shook her, he wanted to ask but felt it was best that he leave her alone until she felt like telling him herself.

The journey to the safe house was silent and awkward, the only sound that can be heard were the occasional gunfire but it was most the drone's servos that were the most distracting.

Andrew wanted to break the ice but didn't know what to ask. It was then he noticed that Sarah was looking at a photo upon a closer look, it was a photo of Sarah with eleven kids. Andrew knew right then he found his icebreaker.

"Cute kids, are they yours?" Asked Andrew.

Sarah was startled by the sudden question but maintain her composure. "Yeah, yeah they are."

"Really wow, you must have been very young when you had your first kid. Since there are eleven of them."

Sarah chuckled at the thought, it has become I of her top five question whenever someone asked about her kids. "I didn't give birth to any of them, I adopted them."

Sarah then recounted on how she first met the kid's biological parents, became their godmother to the time they loss their parents and how she came to adopt them and care for them for the past eleven years.

Andrew let Sarah talk for a long while even when they finally reach a safe house. He always felt that Sarah was trying to put on a strong face but now he knew that she wasn't trying to be strong, it was her determination, she is trying to end the conflict in the city as quickly as possible so she could finally come home to her children.

"Sarah, I feel like I should apologize for my initial behavior when we first met. I put you on a pedestal but I forgot that you are just as human as anyone else, maybe even more so then anyone else these days." Said Andrew apologetically.

Sarah was stunned which Andrew took noticed. "Is something wrong? Did I say anything weird?"

Sarah sighed as she felt that recent events kept reminding her of someone she cares about. "No Andrew, you didn't say anything weird. It's just your words, were almost exactly the same as what Aaron told me when we first met."

"Aaron? You mean Aaron Keener? I didn't know you knew each other."

Sarah look at Andrew bewilderedly. "Are you trying to psychoanalyses me? You been asking me a lot of personal questions for the past hour."

"Well my job before activation was a therapist, look I noticed that your mood had changed after you got out of the Dark Zone, so you must have seen something that shook you. I was going to wait until you tell me yourself but keeping it in for too long is not exactly healthy, so do you think you are ready to talk now?" Andrew asked worryingly.

Sarah surprised to hear that Andrew's job was a therapist but it would also explain his behavior at times though normally she doesn't like the idea of going for therapy but just this once she is willing to open up.

"Well for starters, I known Aaron since childhood, secondly, I saw an ECHO and what I saw is this city affecting us, The Division itself. Agents killing each other, killing the people we are meant to protect, just for self-gain or gratification. I know what we are doing is noble Andrew but I just can't understand why, why are our own people betraying their oath." Sarah confessed

Andrew took note of everything she said and concluded that Sarah is probably the most righteous person, is a patriotic person who values loyalty but most of all is her drive to return home judging from her constant checking of her family photo.

"Sarah, I will not pretend to understand our former colleagues' motivation but from how the situation in New York quickly devolve, it's clear that the more opportunistic of us would take advantage of the situation."

Andrew paused for a moment to consider his choice of words and hopefully lift her spirits. "What I can say though, is that there are still First Wave agents who are still loyal to our oath and if we anyone can rally the others to fight back. I believe that someone is you."

"And what makes you think, that the others will listen to me." Asked Sarah.

"Because you are driven person, what we need now is that drive to keep going, to help us remember what our duty is."

Sarah considered his words for a moment and began to think of a time when she led soldiers into battle when she was in the army but ultimately decided to put it off once she has taken her rest.

"I will think about it but please let me have some rest first, I can't think about this at the moment." Said Sarah as she lay down on the nearby couch.

Sarah tried to sleep as her thoughts began to drift back to when her kids began to adjust living in her home.

_11 years ago_

_Royal Woods, Michigan_

_Sarah's mansion_

A month has passed since the Loud kids now Anderson kids moved into Sarah's home and though the passing of their parents is still fresh, Sarah has done her best to help them adjust to their new life by bonding with each of them.

The kids were even given permission to be home school by their respective school principal until they felt that they were ready to come back and unlike the last time, the kids actually did their workbooks before goofing off.

Home school has been beneficial for the kids especially for Leni who has great improvement in her intellect and less of an airhead. Lynn has some improvement in not just her academic but also her sportsmanship, she has also stop doing her 'good luck' rituals when Sarah drilled into her head that sports is about skill not luck especially when she heard about the 'Bad Luck' incident.

On Sarah's part, she still works for the CIA but has opted to only take critical missions despite knowing that it will affect her income, to keep supporting her family she has taken up ownership of Lynn Sr's restaurant, and works there as a cook alongside Kotaro, Grant and manages with Lori. The fact that she can cook was a big surprise, even more surprising is how she could perfectly replicate Lynn Sr's recipe when Kotaro or Grant has trouble replicating it even with the cookbook available.

Another surprise was when Sarah gave the kids the keys to their old home, she told them that she had bought it so as to ensure the kids will always have a home away from home and even outfitted the house with a security system built to her customization to ensure that squatters wouldn't be able to break in and promised to celebrate every holiday at their old home.

At the moment the kids are enjoying some downtime in their very big backyard either playing with each other or simply tanning in the sun.

"Ahh I haven't felt this relaxed in weeks, I'm so glad that we finally finished refurbishing the house." Said Lori

"Oh totes, I was going crazy without my sewing machine. I had to survive reading and rereading fashion magazine." Said Leni who shivered at the thought.

"I'll say and it's cool that mum has been home schooling us despite the fact that she is managing … managing pop's restaurant." Said Luna depressingly.

Luna is one of the kids who is still having trouble coming to grips with their parent's passing. Lori and Leni pulled Luna into a hug who is doing her best to hold back her tears.

After a while, Luna finally calm down. "Thanks dudes, I know we should move on and mum has been doing everything she can to keep their memory alive and I'm grateful but it still hurts just thinking about it."

"Luna trust me, all of us understands. It was a difficult moment for all of us and sure some of us may have moved on but like you said thanks to mum, we can come to terms with it. You just have to move at your own pace." Said Lori

The sisters shared a passionate moment that was witness by a friend nearby. "Wow that is so sweet."

They were startled by the sudden but familiar voice who turns out to be Aaron Keener, Sarah's childhood friend and now a family friend who the kids have regarded as an uncle since he has come over to their house almost every day.

The day Aaron came into their life was as Lori put it 'similar to the day Sarah came into her life'.

According to Sarah, she and Aaron have been through all sorts of trouble from when they were kids to when they were in the army but sadly after Sarah left the army, they even went through the same training that Sarah has refused to specify though after that she and Aaron have never been in contact with each other. It was mostly due to the fact Sarah fell off the grid though Aaron said he tried to find her for a couple of years but failed miserably since most leads led to dead ends or were meticulously placed to throw off her scent.

Aaron chatted with Lori, Leni and Luna until the rest of the kids saw him and asked him to come play with them of which he complied and spend hours playing with them until he remembered what he was here for.

"Sorry to cut this game short kids but I need to find your mum, is she at home at the moment?" Asked Aaron

"Yeah I think she's in the kitchen or maybe in the basement again." Answered Lincoln who wanted to ask a question though knows what it would be.

"Lincoln, I know what you are going to ask me and all of you know that your mother has forbidden me to tell you what's in the basement." Said Aaron.

"Ah come on! It's not like she is going to know!" Lola pointed out a fact which the rest agreed.

Aaron then quickly shush the kids in a panic while checking the house for signs for Sarah. "Look, I would love to tell you what is in the basement but in all seriousness your mother would literally kill me if I tell any of you and trust me, she has ways of finding out." Aaron whispered while looking very afraid, the kids have never seen this side of Aaron and agreed to drop the matter entirely. Well most did.

That night when Sarah finally fell asleep, Lynn called for a siblings meeting and they gathered inside Lori and Leni's room.

"Okay Lynn, we are all here! What is so important that it can't wait till morning?" Asked Lola who is peeved at being force to stay awake past her beauty sleep.

"Chill Lola, your beauty sleep can wait a few more minutes. Anyway, doesn't it bother you that whenever uncle Aaron comes, mum always takes him down to the basement. The basement which mum has forbidden us to enter, like that even possible but I have a full proof plan." Said Lynn

Everyone could tell where this is going and groan simultaneously. "Lynn, we been over this. We are not breaking into the basement and that's final and even if we want to, mum installed a keycard security system and she is always carrying the card with her at all times." Said Lori

"Oh, don't worry I have a full proof plan." Lynn then explained her plan though it does sound full proof, most of the kids were still hesitate but their curiosity got the better of them and agreed to help Lynn.

The following day it was a typical day for the Andersons, the kids were doing their own activities while Sarah was in her study busying doing the accounting for the restaurant at least until Lynn came in.

Sarah noticed that something was wrong with Lynn and stopped what she was doing. "Lynn, is something wrong?" Sarah asked worryingly.

"Oh, nothing mum, it just I was wondering about something." Said Lynn while considering her words. "Mum, can we have another challenge!? I know I can beat you this time."

Sarah for a moment thought that Lynn had done something terrible but was relief to hear that her daughter had just wanted to spend some time with her but knew she had to reject the notion due to work.

"Lynn honey, you know I would love to but I have to finish the accounting before Monday maybe we can play later." Said Sarah

"Ahh and heard I thought that you were the best at playing basketball. I guess I inherited the throne by default then." Said Lynn innocently.

This got her attention though Sarah is acutely aware that Lynn is goad her into taking another one of her challenges but she is wise enough to not take the bait.

"Lynn, I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work." Said Sarah as she dives back into her work.

Lynn felt her plan was failing until she realized a way to provoke her, she just hopes Aaron could forgive her. "Well Uncle Aaron said your skills in basketball is laughable. I thought I could give you the chance to prove him wrong but I guess it's true then."

Again, Sarah knew she is being goaded but she can't let go of the fact that Aaron might have talk smack about her. She rose from her chair and approach Lynn in an almost menacing manner which made Lynn retreat a little.

"Go grab your ball and meet me at the courtyard. I going to show you once and for all that I can play basketball better then Aaron thinks and after I'm done, he and I are going to have a chat" Said Sarah with a dark tone.

Elsewhere Aaron was busy closing a deal until he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. The only time he ever had this feeling was when Sarah came looking for him after he had trash talk about her, just then he received a text message from Sarah which simply states 'You and I need to have a chat'.

Seeing this message caused him to well up with fear of what's to come.

Meanwhile in the Anderson residents, Sarah and the kids have gathered at the courtyard to watch their mother and Lynn compete in basketball but truthfully they had been waiting for Sarah to remove the passholder hanging around her neck but sadly even halfway through into the game, Sarah has yet to remove said keycard.

"Ok timeout mum, I need to rehydrate." Lucy then passed a bottle of water to Lynn. "This isn't working guys, I thought mum would have set aside the keycard but she just keeps holding on to it."

"Yeah, who knew mum could play in this heat even while wearing that polo T and long sleeve shirt combo, she must be really sweaty by now." Said Leni which gave Lynn an idea.

"Hey mum, aren't sweaty playing with that polo and lanyard on? Why not take them off for a second, like you said heatstroke is no joke." Said Lynn

Sarah considered her words for a while then began to remove her polo shirt and the passholder as well. "You're right, I guess I got too into the game that I didn't realized how uncomfortable it is. Now timeout over, let continue."

As Sarah and Lynn continued with their game, Lincoln slowly took the keycard from the passholder and place a cardboard duplicate in its place then made his way back into the group while signaling Lynn that he has done his part.

Lynn having seen Lincoln's signal did her best to naturally throw the game. "Wow mum, you were right. You do play basketball better than me; I can't believe how you completely dominated the game from start to finish."

"I told you I am one of the best basketball players on this side of the country." Said Sarah in between breaths. "Now if you kids excuse me, I'm going to take a nice long hot shower."

As Sarah made her way back into the house, Lincoln showed Lynn and the others the keycard that he swiped from their mother's passholder. "Good job Linc, I knew you could pull it off. Let's go, I can't wait any longer."

"Uh Lynn, how about you take a change of clothes first, you really stink at the moment." Lori pointed out Lynn's pungent sweat smell which was so unbearable for everyone, much to Lynn's embarrassment.

After Lynn took a change of clothes from her room, the Anderson kids made their way down to the basement to finally open the door, just looking at the door is a remarkable sight. It wasn't a typical door but was a steel door that look like the ones that are used at banks which made the kids think that whatever is behind the door was either valuable or so dangerous that their mother had to lock it up.

The kids argued for a moment on who would open the door and agreed that Lynn should open it as it was her plan that got them the keycard. "Wow, guys I don't know what to say except let's get this over with." Said Lynn who is feeling honored with the level of trust from her siblings.

Lynn place the keycard into the slot and expected the door to open but instead nothing happens except for a beeping noise that usually means incorrect. "Hey, what gives why isn't the door opening." Puzzled that the door isn't open, the kids tried several methods to open the door like blowing into the slot or wiping the keycard but none seem to work.

"I don't get it guys. This is definitely the keycard that mum uses to open the door so why isn't it working." Lynn tried one more time and it beep again much to her irritation and was about to give a whack to the door lock.

"Well what do we have here." Cried a voice which startle the kids including Lucy as it turns out to be Sarah's who came out of nowhere.

"W-Where did you come from? There's only one way into the basement." Asked Lola, Sarah then went to the nearby wall behind her and push it lightly to reveal a hidden passage behind it.

"Woah, I didn't know that we have secret passages in the house." Said Luna as her mother closes said passage.

"Well I found these passages by accident when I first moved in here but that's not important issue right now. What are all of you doing down here when I have explicitly instructed to never come down here!" Said Sarah sternly

If looks could kill, Sarah's would, the way she is looking at the kids was so overbearing that none of them dares to look at them in the eyes. It took everything in Lynn to finally muster up the courage to face her mother.

"Mum, don't blame them. I was the one who asked them to help me steal your keycard. I mean we are just kids, if you tell us not to do something, well we are going to do it and I think somethings wrong with your keycard, it won't open the door b-but I swear we didn't break it." Lynn then presented said keycard to their mother.

Sarah took the keycard, examine it for a while then threw it away nonchalantly much to the kid's shock. "Of course, it wouldn't work, the keycard that you took was a decoy, a fake." Sarah then took out her wallet and took out a similar looking card. "This is the keycard; you think I didn't know about your scheme."

The kids were at a loss for words, the whole time their mother knew about their plan all along and had been pulling the wool over them. "I can tell you kids are wondering how I found out." The kids just nodded their head in agreement. "Well, next time you want to formulate a plan in the middle of the night. Make sure the person who is not supposed to hear it, isn't nearby."

"Wow mum, you knew this entire time and still played basketball with me." Lynn felt touched knowing that Sarah had taken some time off from her busy schedule to spend time with her, something that she has been missing since most of her siblings also covet her attention.

"Well you did need improvements on your positionings plus I needed the exercise." Sarah pondered for a moment on what kind of punishment to give them and came with an idea that would also put their curiosity to rest. "Since you kids are so keen to find out. I am going to open the door but only this one time."

The kids were shocked then overjoyed but also curious as to the sudden change but as always, they put it at the back of their minds. They waited in anticipation as Sarah insert the keycard and unlocked the door.

The door slowly open and the kids quickly rushed in and saw a great space filled with all manner of weapons and a gun range. Lisa calculated that the space was about thirty kilometers which is only a third of the land around the mansion.

The kids began to explore the surrounding area saw the number of guns, knives and a large assortment of ammos though all of them were locked behind a gun cabinets or glass cases but it was what appears to be a small workbench with what look like a drone, ball like object and a rectangular box. Lynn was about to touch it when Sarah stopped her.

"Don't go near my workbench, there are some highly explosive stuff and I haven't finish putting it together." Warned Sarah

"Wow mum, I didn't know what to expect but guns and a gun range! Do you think I can shoot one of your guns!?" Said Lynn who is visibly excited at the idea as well as the rest of the kids.

"No! I will never let you kids shoot one of my guns. God knows your parents would jump out of their graves and haunt me if I did." Said Sarah much to the kid's disappointment. "But I will teach once all of you are older." And the kids became motivated again

"Although there is something you can do while you're here." Sarah paused for a moment while she has their attention. "You are going to help me clean this place as punishment for defying my one rule."

The kids began to complain as cleaning the entire area would take their entire evening. "Well if you kids can clean the house as fast as you can play or goof around then I'm sure, you'll be able to clean this place before evening."

Sarah then went to a nearby locker and took out several cleaning supplies as well as brooms, mops and towels. "You can find water over there in the corner." There was indeed a water outlet in the corner and the kids began to do their task. "Although if you kids are fast enough, I might consider teaching one of you but only the older kids, how to shoot a gun right now but I won't let you keep one."

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn began to scramble around to get to clean while the younger kids groan and took their time to begin cleaning as Sarah chuckle at the scene.

Meanwhile in the city of Chicago, several arm men wearing white shirts and ties, black pants and black shoes were minding their business until another one such man entered the room carrying an orange folder.

He entered another room where a man wearing the same clothing but with a black balaclava over his head who is looking at a map of the country with strings of red yard marked all over the country.

"We found her sir." The man then threw the folder onto the table and photos of Sarah Anderson and her kids spill out. "She's in a place called Royal Woods in state of Michigan."

The man wearing the balaclava picked up one of the photos. "Hmm so, she has kids now? I thought she was barren, doesn't matter it only means she has become soft. Is this information reliable? Is she still there?" he said in a raspy voice.

"She's still there. Those photos were only taken a few days ago."

Though no one could see, the man with the balaclava was smiling. "Order the men, we are going to Royal Woods."

"Are we finally going to take her out?"

"No, we are going to keep surveillance on her. This woman has taken out a good number of us, we can't just rush in without knowing what her capabilities are and post some of our men in the nearby city as well."

The man complied with his order and left the room while the man with balaclava picked up another of Sarah. "You are going to get what's coming to you, leaving me alive will be your greatest mistake ever. The True Patriots are coming for your blood!"


	5. Intermission 1

Intermission 1: Man's Best Friend

It has been a couple of months since the Loud kids now Anderson were adopted by their new mother, Sarah Anderson. Everything that was in their old home are now inside their new, really big and very wide home and that include their pets though Lana had to send her reptiles to an animal sanctuary save for her pet snake.

It came as a surprise to the kids especially their elder siblings that their mother also had pets specifically two dogs and a wolf which only serve to cause Lana to be ecstatic. The dogs are a male German Shepard named Grim and a female Doberman named Debbie while the wolf is a female Gray Wolf named Grey.

Sarah told them that during her time away from Royal Woods, she adopted the dogs as a way to keep her company and also to train them to be attack dogs but the wolf was raised by accident which only confused the kids. She explained that she wanted to raise a Siberian Husky but was somehow sold a Gray Wolf pup, she tried to release the wolf once it was older but it never left far from her with little choice, she decided to keep it.

Lana was so fascinated by her mother's story that she was inspired to once again to train Charles to be a guard dog.

* * *

The following day, the entire family were having a quality family time breakfast, chatting with each other, eating together with little trouble though Lana was mostly scoffing down her food without chewing most of the time.

"Lana sweetie, you're going to choke yourself if you keep eating like that." Said Sarah who is feeding Lily her favourite mashed peaches.

"Sorry mum but I really want to get to training Charles as soon as possible" Lana continued to eating and nearly choked before drinking a tall glass of orange juice which was Lola's who is now peeved at her for stealing her drink. "Oops sorry sis, I'll owe you one later."

Lana quickly ran towards the backyard leaving the family wondering what she is training Charles for.

"Does anybody know what Lana is training Charles for and I'm pretty sure it's not another dog show otherwise I would be the trainer." Said Lola

"Well Lana said she was inspired to train Charles to be a guard dog again thanks to mum story." Said Lincoln

Sarah always felt touched that one of her children felt motivated from her story which is an almost daily basis, like Leni ever since she took up home school, she has become more focus which is why she won the cleaning contest. It came as a surprise to everyone of how much of a sharpshooter she was, even more so when she asked their mother to teach her self-defence techniques.

The next few days, the family would see Lana use her spare time to train Charles in the backyard and each time she would always be more motivated that she would train all the way into the night and that worried Sarah a lot.

A week later, Lana was still training Charles though it seems to make little difference in his daily routine which is bad for Lana's health who is now only sleeping less than three hours per day and eating less food.

Sarah knew that she needs to do something or this obsession might be death of her and she promised on Rita and Lynn Sr's grave that will never happen.

Sarah went to the backyard check on Lana whose training course has become a lot more elaborate then when she last checked. It now consists of an obstacle course as well as make-shift dummy that she guessed were supposed to be Charles's opponent but upon closer inspection they barely had seen any use.

"Come on Charles! Attack that dummy! I promise I will give you some bacon if you do a good job." Sarah heard Lana shouting and saw that Lana with Charles and is miserably failing to get Charles to attack a dummy that had been laced with steak sauce though seem to do little to motivate Charles.

Seeing this was almost comical that Sarah chuckle a little but she has a purpose here and that is to teach Lana how to train a dog. "Sweetie, if you're planning to make Charles into a guard dog. You are going at it the wrong way." Lana was startled by her mum's sudden appearance.

Sarah heart ache when she saw the state that Lana is in now. She has dark circles around her eyes, her hair is unkempt and she looked slightly emancipated. She looked so fragile that even the slightest of touch could cause her to break apart.

"Lana when was the last time you slept or ate properly … or even shower?" Sarah could smell a foul odour coming from her daughter. It was such rancid that she is surprise that Charles could sleep through it.

"I'll do those later, right now I need to get Charles to be a guard dog." Exclaimed Lana.

Clearly the lack of sleep has gotten to Lana and Sarah will not stand for this. "Lana Marie Anderson! You march your butt into that house right now and take a shower this instance!"

"But-"

"No buts! Your obsession is ruining your health. Now get going!"

Lana wanted to object but knew better than to argue with her mother and slowly made her way back into the house. Meanwhile Sarah clean the yard up of all the training equipment that Lana had constructed and left only the essential parts for training.

"Ok Charles, when Lana comes back you are going to follow whatever she tells you and if you do good, I'll be sure to give you an extra set of bacon with your dog food later." Hearing this caught Charles attention though the kind you would expect from a domesticated dog.

"But if you don't do good." Sarah whistled and not long after, Grey and Grim arrive. "Grey and Grim will give you a good scolding." Grey and Grim look so intimidating to Charles that he stood at attention.

* * *

A few hours later, Lana came back out to the backyard after taking a shower and eating a proper meal who had to be supervised by Lori, Leni or Lynn Jr since their mother told them to.

Lana was surprised that her obstacle course and most of her training dummies has been removed, in its place Sarah had a few training guards, an actual training dummy and a few clothings that could conceal a person identity.

"Wha-What happen to all my stuff!?" Said Lana

"I threw them away, they were unnecessary for Charles's training" Answered Sarah

"Lana, if you had trouble training Charles, why didn't you asked for help?" Sarah asked sternly.

Lana didn't know where to respond, she had wanted to ask her mother for help but she was so focus on the training that she kept forgetting about it.

"I'm sorry mum, I really wanted to but I guess I got way into it. Can you help me now?"

Sarah gave Lana a hug and smiled warmly at her. "Of course I can sweetie. I have been waiting for days for you to ask me."

Sarah helped Lana get familiar with the training equipment while Grim and Grey ensured that Charles pay attention to either Sarah or Lana's commands. The next few days Charles saw significant improvement, he is now able to identify threats and give adequate protection and Lana was satisfied with the results but Sarah felt Charles needed some real world training, so she decided to devise a test.

* * *

It was a regular morning the next day and everyone is happy to see that Lana is back to her old self again, being a messy, mud loving and risk taking little girl. The only thing missing was their mother who left a note.

_Kids I've gone to the restaurant to do some inventory. I'll be back in the afternoon or later. Breakfast is on the stove and lunch is in the fridge. Lori is in charge until I'm back. P.S. The pet food is running out, so I need someone to go buy them, money is on the counter, bring Charles and Grey along with you if you're heading going out, they need the walk anyway._

"Seems like mum will be gone for half a day, what do you guys think about going to the newly open Royal Woods open air mall" said Lori

Everyone cheered in agreement. "Ok settle down before we go, mum ask that one of us buys the pet food. So who's going?"

"Oh I'll go." Lana immediately volunteered.

"And I'll go too." Everyone was surprised that Lola would want to go to a pet store. "What! Mum asked me to keep an eye on Lana and if that means that I have to go to an icky pet store then so be it."

"Ok but that also means that you two will have to take Charles and Grey with you. Mum also said that they need their walk." Said Lori proudly much to Lola disgust.

A few hours later, the Anderson kids arrived at the new mall and it is a spectacular sight. It has a balance of nature blend together with the modern day architecture.

"Ok you guys do whatever you want, we'll meet up at the food court." Said Lori as she goes off to park the family Hummer that they have affectionately called Brick.

It didn't take long for the kids to split up and beginning exploring the new mall and possibly buy things with the money that they have split among themselves though Lola and Lana were given slightly more to buy the necessary pet supplies.

While making their way to the pet store, Lola who is walking Charles took noticed that his behaviour isn't any different then he usually is. She had expected that Charles would be more discipline like Grey is.

"Hey Lana, I thought you trained Charles to be a guard dog, so why is he behaving like normal?" Asked Lola

"For starters, yes I did finished training Charles but mum said that it would take a few years of training to be as discipline as Grey, Grim or Debbie. So for now, we are taking a break from training then we'll get back to it in a week or so." Answered Lana who at the same time manage to find the pet store.

A few minutes later, after having bought all the pet supplies they need. Lola and Lana were making their way to the food court while carrying several bags, a few of which is being carried by Grey.

"You're sure we need these many pet food!" Lola complained as her arms are starting to cramp up.

"Well not all of it is pet food, there's also a few brush, shampoos and treats. I know mum said to just buy pet food but seriously you think I wasn't going to exploit that twenty five percent off sale. You must be nuts."

The twins were nearing the food court until they noticed that a group of people had gathered near said food court. They squeezed their way through and that's when they realised what the commotion is about, two mean looking men were harassing their family.

"Like I said, we are willing to pay for your dry cleaning. There's wasn't any need to hit my brother and sister." Said Lori who is by Lincoln's side while Leni was by Lynn Jr's. Both of which has a black eye from an apparent scuffle.

"Oh ya? This is a Gucci jacket. You kids think that you can afford a couple of thousand dollar dry clean." Said one of the men who had a ketchup stain on said jacket.

"Hey! what's going on!" Lana shouted catching everyone's attention as she made her way towards her siblings.

"God damn, how of you are there!?" Said the second man.

"I don't care how many there are. Look here kids either you fork over about three thousand dollars or me and my friend here will do something nasty."

Upon hearing that statement, Grey and Charles protective instinct kicked in and began to growl and snarl at the men, seeing this made them flinch a little but they retain their composure and to move on the kids in a threatening manner.

Both Grey and Charles can sense the growing fear in the kids, and began to bark at the men loudly with little effect. When the men were just inches away from them, Grey and Charles lunge at the men and began biting furiously on their arms.

The men despite the pain tried to put up a fight but each time they manage to kick the wolf and pitbull away from them. They pounce on them again on either their chest, legs or arms.

It was a furious fight which ended when the two men ran away with nearly tattered clothes and when Grey and Charles wanted to give chase, Lana told them not to.

Lana and her siblings gave Charles and Grey the biggest hug they had ever given them. She knew that both her and her mother's effort had not been in vain after witnessing her beloved dog protecting them.

At a nearby alleyway near the mall, the two men stopped running after realising the dogs weren't giving chase.

"Damn even with protection on, this fucking hurts." One of the men said as he and his friend remove their jackets to reveal that they are wearing an arm guard, shin guard and a chest protector.

"She said it would hurt"

"No I believe I said that it wouldn't hurt as much." Came a voice which startled the men to reveal that it was Sarah who spoke.

"Damn Sarah you got to stop doing that. One day I'm going to have a heart attack."

"Sorry Alan but I needed to know whether Charles training had stuck. Speaking of which, how did he do?" Said Sarah as she helped him out of the protectors.

"Well I have to say, you trained that dog well though it's reflex and alertness was a little slower then Grey's but that is to be expected right?" Said Alan

Sarah nodded having been satisfied with the result though Charles still need more training but she is going to leave it her daughter to finish it. She can now rest easier knowing that there will be one more member of the family that can help protect the family whenever she is not around.

**A/N: To people who are reading my story, firstly i apologise if updates are slow but i guarantee you that i have not given up writing, it just takes me a while to write a chapter due to my work being in the way. So to make up for the lack of updates, I'll be doing this type of chapters from time to time. Hope you enjoy it and apologise if its terrible since i sometimes write on my phone.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Respect**

_New York City_

_Midtown, Hell's Kitchen Safe House_

Morning had risen and the smell of freshly made coffee rouse Sarah from her sleep, and there is indeed a cup of coffee with a side of bacon and eggs laid out on the table in front of her.

"Well look who's awake." Said Andrew who is also drinking coffee and eating a slice of toast, he then took his breakfast and sat down opposite her.

It was a silent breakfast; the only sound was the crackling of the fireplace. "You know I think that was the first good night's sleep I had in weeks." Sarah took another bite. "I gave your proposal some thinking and you are right."

Andrew who was drinking his coffee nearly choked on his drink. "S-S-So you'll do it!"

"I will. We haven't heard anything from Commander Newt for a while now, I can only assume that he is dead." Sarah paused for a moment. "So, from this point on I'm assuming command of the First Wave."

Andrew's face lit up with the biggest smile and quick turn sad. "Wait a second Sarah. You do realize that not all First Wave agents are still loyal, what are you going to do about those who went rogue?"

"Unless they are willing to return to the fold then the only course of action for the Rogues is to terminate them and retrieve the Shade tech." Said Sarah determinedly.

The next few hours, they were discussing plans, restocking their ammos and supplies and Sarah does some further calibration on the Warhound and the Mini Tank for better coordination with her Vulture.

Andrew took the opportunity to equip himself with a turret with an artillery mod and switching his launcher's mod to the new Oxidizer mod.

"Andrew do you have a phone?" Sarah asked which puzzled him since ISAC came equipped with a wireless com unit but otherwise gave her his phone.

Sarah talked on the phone for a couple of minutes which ended with her destroy Andrew's phone. "What the hell, did you have to destroy my phone! Who were you talking to anyway?"

"I called in some favors. Come on we need to Grand Central in ten minutes." Sarah geared up and left the safehouse before Andrew could say a word.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I called for all First Wave agents to meet us at Grand Central on open channel." Andrew jaw nearly drop when he heard this, he somehow has a feeling something bad would happen.

_15 minutes later_

_Grand Central Station_

The station itself had been converted into a shelter during the early days of the chaos, now it has been abandoned with several cots of bed, tables and baggage littered around the area.

Andrew felt that the place was too open especially with the call that Sarah made but she remains admen to stay in the area. "I get that we made this place our rendezvous point but did you have to call our people over open channel! You do realize that LMBs or the Rogues could be on their way here."

"I'm counting on it." Said Sarah as she placed several Seeker Mines near the entrances while setting both the Mini-Tank and the Warhound on standby on the second floor.

"Look Andrew, we need to try and reduce the number of hostiles as many as we can if we are planning to come back from this and that means bringing them to this Kill Box then so be it." Sarah paused for a moment to activate the Seeker Mines. "Besides we have help coming."

"Help? Help! Sarah, we don't know how many of our people have turned and how sure are you be that your favor would be any help!"

"Well They are-" Before Sarah could finish, someone fired at her which barely hit her. "They got here faster than I thought, get to cover Andrew!"

Sarah and Andrew ran for cover behind some overturn tables and return fire at their attacker who were about eight rogue agents with three of them taking up positions on the second floor while the remaining five were moving in on them.

"You still think this is a good idea!" Said Andrew as he returned fire at the advancing Rogues.

"I do." Answered Sarah as she activated two of her Seeker Mines, sending a wave of cluster mines that launched a chaff of airburst rounds into the immediate area burning a few of the Rogues as they retreated behind cover.

Sarah then commanded her Mini-Tank that has conveniently been on standby behind the Rogues on the second floor. The Mini-Tank made short work on the Rogues when it fired its guns and grenade launcher at them.

"Alert! Hostile reinforcement inbound!" A platoon of LMB soldiers joined the fray and began to open fire on Sarah, Andrew and the Rogues.

Sarah and Andrew did their best and fought back but two different attack groups, they were on the verge of being overwhelm. "What should we do. The situation going FUBAR fast!"

Sarah never responded but continued fighting back, she commanded the Warhound to provide overwatch from the second floor while the Mini-Tank was firing upon the Rogues and LMB positions while using the last two Seeker Mines to thin the LMB forces.

Andrew had fought alongside Sarah for the past couple of days but never have he seen her more focus than now. She managed to take out two more Rogues but the LMB were continuously being reinforce and most of them are beginning to pay more attention to them.

"Alert! Friendly agent inbound!" Two striker drones flew in from behind the LMB forces and began to push them out of their cover and into the open.

"Hey, over here!" Sarah and Andrew look up to see two Division agents on the opposite end of the station. "We got this side covered! Just keep putting the hurt on these guys!"

Sarah and Andrew were glad for the additional support and began to close in on the Rogue's position while the drones kept the LMBs busy.

Eventually the Rogues were overwhelm and Sarah took the opportunity to use their gear by first setting up a turret which had a flamer mod and fire the chem launcher which had a Firestarter mod and set the LMBs on fire, with their LMB position compromised the remainder were easy pickings for the Division agents.

When the last of the LMBs were taken care of, the Division agents checked the surrounding area before regrouping.

"Hey, thanks for the assist. We would have likely be dead if you two haven't shown up." Said Andrew

"We would have gotten here sooner but we were a little skeptical about the call. I'm Bob Green, callsign Jackal and she's Samantha Xavier, her callsign is Kestrel."

"I'm Andrew Strong, callsign Castle and she's –"

"We know who she is. She's Commander Newt second in command, Sarah Anderson, callsign Huntress. The first agent to –"

"Don't you dare say what you are going to say." Said Sarah threateningly

"Why not! You're famous for that."

"I don't like being reminded of it constantly for it." Sarah left the group to check the bodies for supplies, leaving them wondering why she is angry.

"Don't hold it against her. She told me before that is one part of history that she prefers to not be reminded." Said Andrew but this only left more question.

"Bob! Sam! we have Rikers coming in from both sides, too many for you to take head on. Advise that you get the hell out there FAST."

"There are more of you!" Asked Sarah

"Just two guys. They covering our exit and the sound of it we better get moving."

They ran as quickly as they can to the exit but Rikers were already nearing. "Shit they got here quicker than expected. What's the plan Huntress?"

Before Sarah could respond she noticed that smoke was crawling into the station. "Heads up guys, somethings going on"

They made their way outside and saw that the entire area has been blanketed by smoke, it wasn't long after that they heard gunshots coming from the smoked area.

They could hear the Rikers screaming and shooting at something or someone then suddenly it went quiet. They slowly approach the smoke until a Riker was running towards them, they were about to fire until an axe came out of the smoke and killed the Riker.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but are you going rusty ma'am?" A man came out from the smoke wearing full combat gear and a mask and pry off the axe of the Riker's body.

The agents were about to open fire until Sarah stopped them. "Halt! They are with me."

"They?"

"Did you bring the others as well Neurotic?" Sarah asked

"Did you have to ask." The smoke began to fade and the agents saw several more men wearing similar outfits but each had a different mask on. "What is your orders ma'am."

Before Sarah could give her orders, the other agents were puzzled at this situation. "Sarah are these guys the 'favor' you called earlier."

"They are Andrew. Everyone I like you to meet my old unit from my army days, The Hunters." Sarah explain that the Hunters were a black ops taskforce made up of former marines, CIA agents or Contractors that she was in charge of until the government found no need for them after a certain incident but they kept in contact with each other on the promise to be active when called upon.

The agents were a bit reprehensive of the newcomers but since Sarah trusted them, it had to be good enough for now.

"OK men, I know some of you are rusty but I hope you haven't forgotten what I taught you all." They answer by cocking their weapons. "Good, your targets are Rogue Division agents. They can be identified from the red light on their SHD gear but don't underestimate them, each agent is will use every fiber of their training and tech against you."

Sarah paused for a moment and took out a tablet from her bag. "So, to level the playing field each of you will be given a program of my design. It will jam their tech for as long as they are within range."

Sarah transferred the program to the Hunter's devices. "Once you have killed a Rogue be sure to either destroy the SHD tech or seize it for yourself. The program will help rewrite the tech signature to yours but it would be a one-time use only. That's all I have to tell all of you, now go and hunt!"

Once the Hunters got their orders, they threw down a couple of smoke bombs and were gone.

The agents were concern that Sarah has just given a potential enemy something that could bring the downfall of the Division. "Before you say anything, know that it was command that told me to create that program. They felt that a situation like this would unfold."

"If that's true then why didn't you give it to us, we could have –"

"Because the program targets SHD tech and we are using SHD tech, the only way to effectively use it to give to a party that I trust." Sarah interrupted.

"What's to stop the Hunters from killing loyal Division agents?" Asked Samantha.

"Because I trained them."

The agents than realized that the Hunters don't follow a flag or country to battle, they only follow one person and that person was standing right in front of them. A person they would follow out of respect.

Sarah lead the agents to find the nearest safe house but contemplated the situation. The call was a trap for Rogues as well but she didn't expect the number of Rogues to be as more than just two that can only mean that someone has started to organize them into the most dangerous force in the city.

This reminded her of the time when someone had organized two different gangsters to kill her and in process was near to killing her friends and family.

* * *

_10 years ago_

_Great Lakes City, Michigan_

_Downtown, Forty-Six Hideout_

Great Lakes City is one of the few cities in America where one could raise their family in relative peace and like most cities it has its vices. In downtown is where most of the bad things happen and it is also where one of the most powerful gangs reside, the Forty-Six.

The Forty-Six are known to be involve in all manner of crimes from murder to drugs trafficking to kidnapping to rape. Anyone who lives in Great Lakes downtown area knew them by heart and knew to avoid any of their territory especially to never mess with their leader, Malcom 'The Maul' Jackson. Unfortunately for them, a new gang had come on the scene.

The Forty-Six thought the new gang were a push over and did what they always did, show their strength but instead they were pushed back. The new gang didn't have enough bodies but unexpectedly they have enough firepower and a near militant tactic to fight back.

Every day was a struggle, they kept losing both men and territories to the new gang but they didn't stop to maintain operation within those territories, they just kept moving closer and closer towards their leadership almost as if their sole purpose is to put them down.

Tonight, the Forty-Six leader has gathered the last of their men and all of their remaining lieutenants to protect their hideout, there were more Forty Sixes then anyone in the neighborhood had ever seen but it was not enough to repel them.

Numerous Forty-Six bodies littered all across the hideout. The rival gang had cut a swath through the Forty-Six's defenses, through every floor, through every men and women of the Forty-Six, their bodies left scattered throughout the building though only a few Forty-Six were left alive for another purpose the rival has plan.

Inside the Malcom's room, he was being brutally beaten by the leader of the rival gang in front of a few remaining gang members and lieutenants, a man who is known to be cruel to even his own men is almost unrecognizable with his badly bruised face.

"Now Mr. Malcom are you ready to listen?" Malcom only respond was barely heard mutter and nodding his head. "Good we could have avoided this discomfort."

Malcom's torturer gestured his men to move him to a nearby chair while he poured a couple glass of water for him. "Drink Mr. Malcom, you must be dehydrated after such a stressful situation."

Malcom tried to take the glass in his hand but was too weak and nearly dropped it. He quickly rushed to pick up the glass with what little water was left inside and drank it as quickly as possible.

These didn't go unnoticed to everyone in the room, it made the rivals laugh while the survivors were ashamed to see their once powerful leader reduced to a shell of his former shelf.

"Calm yourself Mr. Malcom, you won't be dying today … at least if you do what we say." The torturer said menacingly.

Upon hearing this, perk up Malcom spirit slightly. "Really?! You mean it! What? What do I have to do?"

No one could see beneath the torturer's mask but he smiled knowing how easily manipulated the man was. "My leader has a simple request. You will take what's left of your people and set up shop in Royal Woods, do whatever you want there, it is none of our business but you will never come back to this city."

Malcom was confused, for the past weeks they were at war with each other but now he is practically offering an olive branch. "I-I don't understand. You pound us into near death and now you are letting us go! Why?"

"I don't like to repeat myself Malcom. Either take the offer or …" the torturer pulled out a gun and killed one of the survivors. "We will kill every single one of you."

Malcom had no choice but to accept the offer and in the dead of night the city was devoid of any Forty-Six presence save for graffiti markings but little did he know that he was being sent there to die.

* * *

_Royal Woods, Michigan_

_Anderson residence_

_One week later_

Today is a special day for the Anderson kids, today would mark one year to this day that they were adopted and to show how much they appreciate their mother's effort to heal them, the kids decided to throw a surprise party.

Members of Royal Woods heard of the kids plan, so to help they each decided to keep their mother as busy as possible at work while they decorated the house even the Mayor was in on it. All except the Mcbrides, Casagrandes and Aaron Keener who wanted to help the kids, seeing this only made them proud of how much of a respect their mother has from everyone.

The mansion and the very vast backyard were decorated with party decoration and a few trinkets that their mother would love, the only one that seem to not have her heart in it was Lucy. It wasn't a surprise, it was only a few days ago that their mother had brought them to their biological parent's grave to mourn their passing but also to remember all the good times they had.

Lucy on her part was doing her best to decorate the lobby with Lincoln and Leni which wasn't much work seeing as she mostly sneaks off to play with her crystal ball or to look at pictures of her parents. Everyone did their best to help Lucy keep her mind off their parent's passing, so far most of their effort seem to not work, at least that's what they think seeing as Lucy almost never show any emotion, little did they know it did work.

Lori checked her phone and realized that it was almost closing time which meant their mother would be home soon. "Guys we have two hours till mum gets home, let's put up the finishing touches." Everyone quickly finish what they were doing and then anxiously waited for their mother to come home.

Hours had passed since Lynn's Table has closed; the kids began to worry that something had happen. "Come on guys, mum probably held up at work. I'll give her a call."

Lori gave her mother a call but no one answered it, this only intensified the kid's anxiety even Lucy though as usual it's not visible on her face but before they could start panicking, Aaron manage to calm them down.

"Kids come on this is your mother we are talking about; I doubt anything bad would happen to her." Just as he said that, everyone heard the blaring of sirens from both a police car and an ambulance. Normally this wouldn't alert any alarm bells but not in Royal Woods where crime was almost non-existent.

Lori without a second thought took her keys and called her siblings to follow suit and not long after their friends.

It was a few minutes' drive to Lynn's Table but Lori was practically driving with no regards to safety, nearly hitting a few signs. Normally the rest of her siblings would reprimand her but they were all on equal mind at the moment.

Questions kept racing through their mind, is their mother ok? Is she injured? Or are those emergency vehicles heading towards Lynn's Table? All these questions only made the kids more and more nervous, anxious and nauseous; they were afraid that their mother may have met a similar fate as their parents before.

They made it to Lynn's Table and what they saw was their worse fears, the emergency vehicles had indeed made their way to the restaurant. The kids franticly pushed their way through the crowd and kept calling for their mother until they saw her with a few paramedics with her clothes covered in blood.

"Mum!" The kids exclaimed which startled Sarah.

Before Sarah could say a word, she got tackled by the kids and were bombarded by the questions even the paramedics or the police weren't spare from their merciless onslaught.

"Kids, please settle down first." The kids immediately calm down and waited.

"The blood belongs to Kotaro, h-he got shot by a gangster who was looking for free food. The paramedics are tending to him now." Sarah gestured towards Kotaro who laid unconscious inside the ambulance.

The kids had always seen this kind of thing happen in movies or TV shows but to actually see happen in real life and to one of their friends, from what they can see Kotaro was badly injured with bandages wrap around both his stomach and chest areas.

"Mum, what happen?" Leni asked

Sarah recounted what happen and it was shocking to hear. Royal Woods had minimal criminal activity and the worse crime ever reporting was shoplifting.

Sarah decided to follow the ambulance to the hospital to which everyone else wanted to follow even Mr. Grouse. While on the way to the hospital, the only thing that Sarah could think of, was whether this is the prelude to a crime wave.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fear**

_Royal Woods, Michigan_

_Royals Woods Medical_

_10 years ago_

It has been hours since Kotaro was sent to Emergency Room, anyone who had followed whether friends or family were experiencing a storm of emotions but not Sarah or Aaron.

The only thing going through their minds were the preparators, Sarah of course gave all the fact she could give to the police, all but one and Aaron could tell that Sarah was withholding information but he couldn't figure out why she was doing so.

"Sarah, from the look of things you know who shot Kotaro. Why didn't you tell the police?" Aaron asked concerningly as the Sarah that is standing before him resembles the Sarah when she first worked as an Independent Contractor and it worried him.

"Aaron you worry too much."

"But you do know who did it right!?" Aaron demanded this time.

Inside her head, all Sarah could think of was the shooter and it disturbed her to a point that she fears that may be right. "I'm not one hundred percent sure but there's a chance that the shooter may be part of the Forty-Six gang."

The news hit Aaron a bit, he heard of the Forty-Six. A vicious gang that mainly operated in Great Lake City which he had heard were recently booted out by a rival gang. The thought that the gang has sat up shop in a quiet town like Royal Woods can only spell trouble.

_Six Hours Later_

_Anderson Residence_

It had been a grueling night for everyone, what was supposed to be the best day ever turned sour in just a few hours. Thankfully the doctor came out after eight hours surgery and informed them that Kotaro would make it, the news was a breath of fresh for everyone present.

Sarah and her kids went home to find that the house and the yard had been decorated but what caught her eyes was a banner hanging above her front door that says 'The Best Mom Ever'.

The kids explained that they had almost everyone including Kotaro to keep her at work as long as possible for her surprise party, hearing this really touched her heart especially her younger children who were still a bit receptive.

After having a late dinner and cleaning themselves up, everyone went to bed but not everyone was asleep.

Lori kept tossing and turning in, at one point she even called out to Leni only to remember that they each had their own room, it was times like this that she wished that she had someone to talk to, and almost as if on cue, Leni came in and sat beside Lori.

Both were silent, they didn't know how to bring up the topic and how could they it is a hard subject that is until they both started speaking up, cutting over each other and had a few laughs.

"Today was rough wasn't it." Said Lori

"Yeah." Said Leni somberly

"I thought that mum … well you know." Leni didn't respond but her silent was all Lori needed.

"Leni I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am." Lori confessed much to Leni's shocked

"Ever since mum and dad died, I have been trying to stay strong but its things like this that make me fall apart but I have to put on a brave face for all of you or else –"

Leni then gave Lori a hug and the both of them began to cry profusely, unbeknownst to them their mother has been listening and it hurt her heart to know that their parents death from a year ago was still haunts them which made her recall the number of times she had spend with her kids or even have a one to one and she was ashamed to admit that she has hardly spend enough time with them.

Sarah wandered around her home until she came to stop in front of a picture from when she first held baby Lori in her arms and a picture of a younger Lynn Loud, Rita Loud and herself.

"Am I cut out to be a mother?" She mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.

Sarah was startle awake from screams of her children, she quickly raced to each of her children's room to find each one to be empty then she heard their screams outside her front door and went there immediately.

Once outside she saw her worst nightmare, Royal Woods in flames. Sarah ran throughout town to find her kids but all she saw were Forty-Six graffiti or dead bodies of her friends.

She kept running around town, all the while hearing the screams and shouts of her children then all of a sudden, the screaming stop right when she reached town hall. Sarah had a sense of dread welling up inside of her but she musters up all the courage she has and went inside.

The moment she entered; it was a scene she wished she never see in her life. Each of her children were strung up around the town hall, all except her youngest children who were held at gunpoint by a man with a burn face, a man whom she had never expected to meet again in her life.

She was going to run towards him but somehow her legs were sinking to the ground, she thrashes and flayed around but to no avail. All she could do is watch as the burned man shot her kids one by one while hearing his maniacal laugh.

Once he reached Lily, Sarah manage to get out of the sinking ground and made a mad dash towards him but it was too later, the burned man shot Lily when she was just inches away from them.

Sarah world shattered apart, her will broken. She cradles the bodies of her children, cried so loud that she didn't care that the burned man was saying something to him. Finally, he pointed his gun at Sarah and pulled the trigger.

Sarah woke up in a cold sweat, realizing that everything she saw just a dream but she still ran to each of her kid's rooms, to find that they are sleeping soundly much to her relief.

After collecting herself, Sarah tried her best to remember the dream especially the part about the burned man. The last time she had a dream like this, was during her days with the CIA and the last time she dreamed about the burned man was when she left him for dead.

Sarah is not a superstitious person but whenever she had dreams like this, it was always before something terrible happens. While she was lost in thought, the picture by the stair's desk fell and broke.

Sarah cleared away the broken shards, picked up the photo and saw that it was a family photo of her kids with their parents in front of their old home, it was one of the things the kids took when they moved here.

Seeing the photo made her remember memories of a time when she was much different then she is now, from when she felt she was alone in the world until Lynn and Rita showed her a warmth that she had lost and now these kids also give her that same warmth and she be damn if anything happens to them.

Sarah went to her armory and took out a pistol, a knife and a few ammo clips then left her home in the dead of night on her motorcycle to hunt down every single Forty-Six and make them wish they never set foot on her hunting ground.

_Six Days Later_

Days past after the shooting at Lynn's Table, life went on in the small town with many none the wiser to what had occurred, as for Kotaro, he was recovering nicely and with regular visits from the Mcbrides, the Anderson kids and Aaron Keener, he was feeling good about himself but he has always hope to see one person, his friend and boss Sarah Anderson.

According to the kids, their mother hasn't been seen since the shooting. Everyone in town tried to find her but unfortunately to no avail, no sooner when the kids hope start to fade, Aaron came knocking on their door with instructions from their mother to take care of them but has refuse to tell them where she is, mostly out of fear.

Two days later, bodies of Forty-Six members began turning up around town with warnings telling them to go back to where they came from.

Everyday there would be news about the Forty-Six, there was even a hostage situation at the bank where eyewitness account states that a shadow move so fast that the Forty-Six didn't know what was happening.

It was terrible news surely but the kids always felt like the adults knew who is fighting the Forty-Six especially Aaron and Kotaro who they noticed always looks at a brown leather book whenever news about the Forty-Six comes up.

The kids then planned to take a peek into the book after Kotaro had taken his medicine and Aaron went to buy their lunch.

When they were about to take a look at the book's content. "I don't believe you kids had permission to look at the book, did you?" they startled by Aaron's voice who is standing by the door with their lunch.

"We're sorry." Said the kids while they give the book to Aaron.

Aaron took the book off their Lincoln while looking slightly disappointed but not for them but rather the fact he had to keep secrets from them for their mother.

"Look kids whatever is in that book, your mother will tell you when she comes back and more." Aaron pleaded

The kids wanted to ask more but the look on Aaron face was telling them he won't be answer any question but if their mother was willing to tell her secrets then they wouldn't mind waiting a day or two.

The only thing they know about her that she was a private contractor who worked for the CIA though only Lori, Luna and Lynn knew what it means.

Sarah had promised to them that part of her life was over but with the guns in the basement of their home and the fact that there are times they see their mother still keeping up with her training, tells them that she may be lying to them or just isn't true to herself.

The kids only wish that their mother would come home safe and sound, and hopefully that she would tell them about her past.

* * *

_Outskirts of Royal Woods_

_Location unknown, Abandoned CIA safehouse_

During a time when the country was facing a crisis, CIA had set up safehouses around every part of the country for their agents, their hired guns or even Delta but now this particular is safehouse which had been abandoned is being use by Sarah to interrogate two members of Forty-Six.

Sarah has been picking off Forty-Six little by little to get them to retreat back to their hideout so she could take them out in one go and now she received information from Cliff that the Forty-Six were running scared after her last display. The only problem is that she has no idea where their home is, that's where this two comes in.

Sarah took them while they were peddling their drugs to kids near her teenage daughters' school, they tried to run of course but nothing that she hadn't expected.

Once subdued she brought them to the abandoned safehouse where she has been interrogating them but after hours of playing nice, she has had enough and start to bring out tools to help loosen their tongues.

"Enhance interrogation, do you know what that means? It means to use a method that which would cause psychological damage to an individual, where by isolation, starvation or dehydration. Thankfully none of these tools would do that." Sarah gestured to a number of tools laid out on the table such as pliers, a wrench or a scalpel. If the two gang members weren't afraid before they are now.

"Now before I consider using much blooder methods, are either of you going to tell me where your hideout is?" The only response she got was a spit to the face from one of them. "Well, let it never be said I was not nice."

Sarah began by move one of the Forty-Six behind the other and positioning him by his back then she put on a pair of gloves and then she got to work.

She began punching him repeatedly, stopping only to ask the question and when she didn't get the answer she wanted, she started again sometimes using the tools at hand.

After fifteen minutes of bashing, the Forty-Six has suffered several cuts, bruises and broken bones and still refuse to talk. Sarah can't help but admire his loyalty but it was still within expectation.

"You one loyal bastard if anything." Hearing this caused the Forty-Six to smile slightly as he felt he suffering has rewarded but his smile faded when Sarah put away her tools and turn him to face his friend. "Let's see whether your friend has the same iron will after I'm done with him."

Sarah walked over to the other Forty-Six, to see him sweating from head to toe. Sarah immediately knew that his tactic worked as she knew that his friend would be a weak link.

"So, how are you doing there? Doing good? You're sweating a lot there; do you need water?" Sarah asked but never got any response which only amuse her.

"So, your friend took a lot of beating. Now I don't want you to suffer through that, so why won't you do us a favor and tell me where your hideout is, ok?"

The Forty-Six though still sweating with fear, tried to put on a strong front. "Hideout? What hideout? We're working on our own since the Forty-Six disbanded."

This was not Sarah wanted to hear but still within expectation. Sarah patience's has worn out, her smile faded from her face and the Forty-Six in front of her can sense it. Sarah didn't leave to take her tools this time but instead took out her knife, a really long knife.

"Now I repeat. Where! Is! Your! Hideout!" Said Sarah while pointing the knife towards one of his knees but even with the knife it was not enough to loosen his tight lip, so Sarah stab the knife into his knee and twist it slightly to add further pain.

"Don't look at the knife, now look at me. Tell me where your goddamn hideout is or I pop your goddamn knee off." Sarah twisted the knife again causing him great pain as he could feel his kneecap being push out.

"Ok! Ok I'll talk just stop! Please." He pleaded.

Sarah then took out a map of Royal Woods from her pocket then pulled the knife out and placed it in his mouth. "Now you are going to mark where your hideout is and it better match with your friend or else."

The Forty-Six used the knife to mark the map after which Sarah took back from. "There. You can verify with him; he will tell you. I'm not a liar, I'm –"

Before he could say anything else, Sarah walked behind him and began to choke him and then break his neck. The other Forty-Six would had been watching Sarah torturing his friend, was horrified at his death.

"He told you what you want! I'm not telling you shit." The Forty-Six berated

"That's ok, I believe him." Sarah took out her pistol pointed it at his head and fired.

Sarah then dragged both bodies and placed them into a barrel of acid for disposal but before she could leave the safehouse, the perimeter alarm trip letting her know that an intruder had entered the building.

Sarah raced towards the entrance, readied her pistol to kill whoever it is but before she could fire off a shot. The intruder revealed himself to be Aaron Keener.

"Aaron, what the hell are you doing here! You were supposed to take care of my kids." Exclaimed Sarah

"I'm here because of your kids." Aaron responded which made Sarah felt anxious

"What happen to them! Are they ok!"

Aaron who has known Sarah for all her, has never seen her acting like this. It was so refreshing that it made him chuckle a bit. "Calm down Sarah, your kids are fine. I meant they are worried about you, so I came here to check on you."

Sarah has never been so scared in her entire live but after collecting herself, she realized what Aaron had just said. "Wait you said all my kids were worried about me?"

Aaron nodded while taking out a big black bag from his car booth. "Even the young ones … especially Lola?"

Aaron was confused but just nodded. "Are you sure? Did Lola really look concern to you?"

"Sarah where is this coming from? You know those kids love you. Why are you asking whether Lola is concern about you?"

"I know most of the kids have accepted me as their stepmother but I know Lola still can't and before you say anything, I've seen her say so in private with Lana or Lucy." Sarah responded which cause Aaron to think of Lola.

It was true that he heard all the kids concern for their stepmother but he didn't really pay it much mind especially Lola and then he remembered that Sarah had told her that Lola's acting skills were much better than hers.

"Anyway, are you going to hand over that bag or not?" Aaron was shock out of his thoughts by Sarah's sudden question and that he just realized that he was still holding onto the bag.

Aaron then handed over the bag and upon opening it, it was a Benelli M3, a shotgun ammo belt with a few dozens of shells and a few pistol magazines clip. "Why do I feel like you knew I needed this?"

"You're not exactly an enigma Sarah, besides I've seen you use this tactic before."

Sarah knew that she can always count on Aaron since they've known each other since childhood but there are times that she finds him annoying for their closeness, fortunately this wasn't one of those times.

"Well thanks, I need to get going and you need to go back to my kids. Hopefully by tonight the Forty-Six will be gone and I can come home."

"Sarah wait a sec!" Aaron called out. "We already know the Forty-Six came here only because they were pushed out of Great Lake but I got to know do you think that 'they' are involve?"

"…Yes, and I think 'He' is still alive." Said Sarah and left before Aaron could ask more questions.

Aaron never worries about Sarah when she goes on missions but whenever the target involves 'Him' he can't help but feel nervous since like him, 'He' also knew her well enough to get into her head.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

_Abandoned mall construction site, Former Reds hideout_

This was one place that Sarah had least expected to be a hideout for the Forty-Six, a construction site for a mall that was left incomplete due to a hostile takeover by a now disbanded gang called The Reds.

The Reds were the Royal Woods equivalent to the Forty-Six expect they engage in more murder and mayhem rather than selling drugs. It was because of this; they were feared until Sarah was sent to Royal Woods to recon the gang for suspected involvement with a certain group that had tried to kill her entire team.

"Never thought I'll be back here."

Sarah surveyed the surrounding area of the mall, spotted several entry points but also a lot of bad guys patrolling around the area, the upside was that the site still has brownouts and though the Forty-Six has blocked off most of the entrance, she had a feeling that the basement is still left unchecked but the only catch is that she can only enter is by a broken wall next to the sewers.

Now that she has a plan, Sarah geared up and began her descend into the sewers.

It would not be a surprise if anyone would say that they are not afraid of the Forty-Six nowadays but for anyone who isn't either a rival gang or law enforcement to openly attack them was a statement of how far they have fallen.

They only been a barely two weeks and someone has already disrupted their business and killing their men, their boss tried to set a trap by doing a hostage situation but that too failed.

Now they are forced to pull back to hideout and abandon any business they had set up and it isn't an exaggeration that most of them felt like they were corral back here like a common animal and the situation seems to be very similar with their encounter with that gang back in Great Lake City.

The hideout that normally had little personally was buzzing with activity, some were checking their stock, some were checking their guns and ammo while others were shoring up their defenses before whoever was coming for them.

All of a sudden, the lights all went out. They were used to the occasional brownouts but for a full blackout could mean two things, either the old generators finally stop working or their enemy is here.

"Someone go down to the basement now and check what's going on with the power." Their boss said over the walkies.

"On it boss." Someone replied.

Everyone except the crew who are fixing up their defenses breathed a sigh of relief as they wait for the power to come back but they can't help but be afraid that someone or something was watching them in the dark.

Two Forty-Six gangers made their way to the basement where the place is pitch black that their flashlights barely light up the place then a few feet ahead, luckily all they have to do is follow the cable towards the building generator.

A few minutes they made it to the generator, and found that the power cables had been cut and there were some damages to the generator itself. This worried them as this could mean that someone has found their hideout.

"We need to let the boss know."

"You think I don't know that." They bickered while one of them tried to tell their boss of the situation but all they got was static.

"Signal must be block by the basement, lets get out of here and tell the boss." It was then he realized that his partner was missing, he called out to his partner but no one answered.

He searched almost every nook and cranny of the basement but he was nowhere to be found, finding the situation to be very creepy, he ran towards the entrance only to find his partner standing there.

"Hey! What the hell! You just left me like that! If this is your way of a joke! I'm going to knock your teeth out!" He cried out but his partner didn't respond, just stood there leaning on the wall.

He angrily approaches his partner and turn him around and was horrified to see that his throat has been slit. He tried to stop the bleeding but the blood kept spilling out and it seems like he was trying to tell him something but because he was choking with his own blood, he couldn't get a word out.

"Don't try to talk damn it! I'm going to try to get someone down here." Before he could even speak into the walkie, a hand covered his mouth and knife was pressed against his throat.

"Slowly put the walkie away and throw away your gun." He heard a voice that was so scary that he can't help but comply. "Good boy."

"Now tell me where is your boss and before you try to give me a smartass answer. I suggest you look at your friend down there, so choose your words wisely."

He looks at his friend and quickly realized that he would meet the same fate if he didn't comply. "H-He's in the security room, third floor past the unfinished Rolex store. Y-You can't miss it I swear, there's even a sign that shows you where."

"Don't worry, I believe you." Before he could even react, he could feel the blade slicing across his throat and his blood gushing out in force, flooding his mouth with his own mouth.

As he dropped own the ground trying to stop the bleeding, he caught a glimpse of his attacker, a short brunette woman with slightly long hair tied to low ponytail. All he could think before the end was her eyes, how terrifying the look in her eyes was when she stared at him.

* * *

Malcom was feeling anxious, it's been nearly two hours since he sent some of his men down to fix the power, he understands that most of his men aren't that smart but he can't understand how hard it would be to bring back the power.

What worse is that the situation he and his men are in is frighteningly similar to when that gang force them out of Great Lake, the only difference is the blood messages.

He saw the warnings but he pays it much heed until bodies started piling up, he barely has fifty men now and some of his men have started to see him as a weak leader, some even deserted him though he has heard that they were later found dead.

He keeps thinking back to the night that gang nearly destroyed but let them go instead, at the time he thought lady luck smiled upon that night but now he can't help but think he was let go to die but he can't help but think whether it was coincidence that the town they were sent to had a vigilante or it was planned and that his gang was used as bait to draw this person out.

It was then a loud gunshot can be heard; this angered Malcom a lot. "Who the hell is shooting! I didn't allow anyone to practice." But no one answered instead the gunshots continued. It was then he begun to think that the vigilante or even worse that gang has come to finish the job.

"Someone answer me! Who are you shooting at!?" Malcom screamed into the walkie frantically.

"We're under attack boss!" His walkie blared.

"Who? Who is attacking us? Is it that gang from Great Lake?" Malcom asked.

"I-I-I don't know boss. I think it's the vigilante but I can't tell, its too dark and the intruder or intruders is moving around a lot."

Malcom didn't know what to think, didn't know what to do. He kept going back and fore with this train of thought until he decided to just order his men to do whatever it takes to kill the intruder.

Sarah had trekked her way through the sewers, sabotaged the mall's power and killed at least a dozen of Forty-Six before being discovered. Overall, everything has been going according to plan.

So far, the Forty-Six has been putting up a fight despite being in the dark though most of them were stupid enough to huddle together which only gave Sarah an easy shot with her shotgun despite that they do still have the numbers and there's only one of her.

Sarah is now force to retreat due to number of Forty-Six coming her way, fortunately she ran towards a store with boarded up window and closed the door behind while also barricading it at the same time. Sarah turn on her flashlight to inspect her surrounding for an exit but instead was surprised to see that she had locked herself inside the Forty-Six's ammo stockpile room.

Sarah is surprised to find that they have enough guns and ammo to take over the town if they wanted to. Sarah helped herself to some of their shotgun shells and pistol bullets but were shocked at the amount of C-4s and other military grade explosives and weapons they had.

"Shit, I thought these guys are small time but if they have this much hardware, they must have some sort of connection with the criminal underworld."

Sarah decided to take some C4 with her. "This place was scheduled for demolition anyway; I mind as well bring it down early … with some Forty-Six in it."

As she was taking the C4s and a detonator, the Forty-Six who had been banging on the door, had begun to use axes to breakdown the door. Sarah quickly scanned the room for another exit until she spotted a vent, with carefully movement she opened the vent and crawled in but not before leave a surprise for them.

Sarah crawled in the damp for a couple of minutes before she heard the explosion from her surprise, hearing it was music to her ears though she didn't expect the aftershock were so strong that vibration caused the vent to come loose and crashing down.

Sarah came tumbling out and slightly groggy. "Damn it, this is why I hate crawling in vents." Once her sense came back, she realized that she is now near the security office.

She was glad that job was almost finish, she listened in on the door to heard a man screaming and shouting on the other side, not wanting to waste any more time, she placed a C4 on the door then detonate it after moving away from it.

Sarah rushed in with her shotgun in hand and killed everyone except the leader, the only reason she is sparing him at the moment because she wants answers, answers to the question that is burning in her head for the past few days.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't kill me please! I'll give you anything, just don't shoot me!" The Forty-Six leader cried out as Sarah pointed her shotgun at him.

Sarah gave him a good long look and realized that she knew him from CIA days, he is Malcom "The Maul" Jackson. The only reason is called The Maul is because he has a habit of beating his victims with his hands or any blunt weapon and always leaving their face unrecognizable.

Sarah put away her shotgun but took out her pistol and shot his thigh. Malcom cried out in pain as he held his thigh trying in vain to stop the bleeding. "Shut up! You want me to shoot the rest of your limbs too!"

Malcom held his breath back knowing that she would still do but does so out of fear. "Your gang clearly has a lot of firepower … well used to at least, so how did gang as powerful as yours, lose to a up and coming gang and furthermore even was force to run to a sleepy quiet town."

Sarah waited for Malcom to answer for a few seconds but she got impatient and shot his other thigh causing Malcom to cry out again. "Don't even think about stalling for time, anyone who comes here will die before they can –"

"Freeze!" a gang member cried out but instead of doing as he said, Sarah shot him in the head, killing him instantly.

"Even think of shooting me." Sarah continued.

Malcom was even more afraid now. "I don't know who they are. They always had a mask on, every one of them."

This was not the answer she was looking for but she knew that he was telling the truth. "Then did you speak to anyone of them, was there any defining marks? Like badge or a tattoo?"

Malcom tried his best to think back to the time he was tortured and remembered something. "I remembered this one guy; he had an American Flag with guns forming an X tattoo on the back of his neck."

Sarah was a bit shocked; she had expected it but she was still shocked. The only people who had that marking were the terrorist organization, The True Patriots. The one group that had killed several of her men, who hunted her and her men across the globe before she retaliated.

"I-I already told you w-what I know, I-I can go ri-right?" Hearing the whimpering voice of Malcom brought Sarah out of her thoughts.

"Sure." Sarah answered coldly and walked away but stopped half way near the destroyed door. "That is if you can make it out of the building before it blows up.

Malcom immediately perked up and tried his best to get up but the pain in both of his thigh were too great that he kept tumbling back down. He kept doing this for a while until he resigned to try and crawl out as gunshot began ringing again.

Minutes passed as Malcom just kept crawling ever so slowly with only one goal in mind and that is, he must survive but somewhere deep down is he knows he won't be able to.

Once Sarah had the answers, she wanted she went on to place the C4 charges at the building's foundation but just as she placed the last charge and armed the detonator, the remaining Forty-Six ganger found her and began shooting her.

Sarah ran and shot her way out of the building and when she is far enough, she got behind some cover and detonated the C4s.

The abandoned mall lit up so brightly that anyone who lived at southern part of Royal Woods could see it from there and those who live around north Royal Woods could probably feel the shockwave from their home and might even mistake it for an earthquake.

After a while Sarah stood and look at the crumbled mass that used to be an abandoned mall, the place was a stain on Royal Woods ever since The Reds and now the Forty-Six but that all is in the past now as the building is now a tombstone for two different gangs and that is fine with her.

Sarah got on her motorcycle and began the long drive home, home to her kids but she drove, her mind kept going back to the moment when Malcom told her that the True Patriots were still around.

The CIA had told her that True Patriots were destroyed five years ago when she and her team had hunted down their last holdout in Angola but now, she can't help but wonder that she was lied to but than again she knew the CIA had a history of lying to their field operatives or hired helps.

One thing she does know is that she is going to have a long and possibly harsh conversation with her former handler and for his sake he better have the answer she wants.

* * *

_10 years later_

_NYC, Times Square_

_2 days after open broadcast transmission_

"There you go, that's the entire story of how I single-handedly took out a gang." Said Sarah who has been regaling her teammates stories of her exploit after they manage to talk her down.

"Ha, pay up guys. I told you she can take on an army and best of all without any Shade tech." Said Andrew who was helping himself to the pot of money which they bet on Sarah story.

Since Sarah broadcasted her message, dozens of still loyal First Wave agents have rallied to her side, sadly they had received news that First Wave Commander Newt had perished with his squad when a Riker ambushed them in subway.

This meant that Sarah is now the Commander of the First Wave agents, since then Sarah has carved out a Base of Operation at Murray Hill within the Morgan Library and Museum.

For the past two days, Sarah had been coordinating efforts with other agents or Hunters to retake Murray Hill but since leaving Grand Central, the LMB has a stranglehold on it but other than that she had to content with the occasional survivors poring in and some of them were infected with the Green Poison.

Fortunately, some of the survivors were doctors, nurses or paramedics and thanks to ISSAC, they were able to separate the infected from the others.

Now normally Sarah would be back at base doing all this but a few hours ago she received a call from Aaron Keener to him here. The last time she had heard about Aaron, he was last seen in one of the Dark Zones defending a group of survivors from Looters and after that nothing. To actual hear from him, brought some peace to her.

Andrew, Bob and Samantha had protested her from going out but they knowing her, would have left in the dead of night to see Aaron and that's why they have been waiting in the snow for the past four hours much to Bob's annoyance.

"God damn it, I'm freezing my ass over here. When's your boyfriend goanna show up?" Said Bob frustratingly

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend and second I told I'm fine going on my own but you were the one volunteered to come." Said Sarah smirkingly

"Well did he say when he's –" But before Bob could finish, gunshots can be heard.

They scanned the area until Andrew spotted someone running towards them with who seems to a squad of Rogue Agents behind him. "Hey guys, there's a guy at our two-o clock, coming at us fast."

Sarah looking through her sniper scope and saw Aaron. "It's Aaron! Everyone cover him."

Bob and Samantha pushed forward to cover Aaron while Andrew set up an artillery turret and Sarah used her sniper rifle to suppress the Rogues movement.

Thanks to Sarah's team, Aaron was able to get into cover. "Damn it's a good thing you still a good shot."

"Good shot? Oh, Aaron you should know by now. I'm –" Sarah paused for a second and shot one of the Rogues in heart. "The best." Sarah and Aaron shared a chuckle before the flurry of bullets brought them back to the immediate situation.

It didn't take long for them to eliminate the remaining two Rogues and while Bob, Samantha and Andrew check their bodies for ammunition and confiscated their Shade tech, Sarah and Aaron were catching up.

"I heard your broadcast; have to say Sarah you've done some crazy things but that was very bold of you." Said Aaron.

"Hey, you of all people should know by now that boldness gets results." Said Sarah.

They shared a laugh again before Andrew pointed out that they should head back to base which Sarah agreed. Along the way, Aaron told them of the situation and how bad it has gotten.

Apparently, the three major factions within the city have taken up their own Base of Operations. The Rikers took hold of the Lexington Event Center, The Cleaners taken a Napalm Production Site and The LMB have taken the United Nations building which was no that far from the First Wave base.

Sarah asked about the Rogues but more on whether they were an organized force or just opportunist who wanted to loot the city. Unfortunately, Aaron had no answers as he claimed that he has been scouting the major faction bases.

This was not Sarah wanted to hear but she knew that the Rogues were somehow organized and when a group has organization, it can only mean that someone is leading them and she intends to find this leader and hopefully eliminate a potential powerful threat to not just the city but the country or even the whole world.

"But I do have some good news." Said Aaron bringing attention to himself. "I think I know where Gordon Amherst is though its only the general location."

This shocked the group, besides fighting back the major faction, Sarah still has been trying to find Gordon, the man who is responsible for the creation of the Green Poison that is spreading throughout the country.

"Where is he Aaron! Tell me!" Sarah shouted with a voice so loud that the entire block could even hear her.

Aaron and everyone else were taken aback by her reaction but Aaron tried his best to calm her down before giving her his findings. "Calm down Sarah, like I said its just a general location. I believe he's somewhere in Hell's Kitchen."

"What makes you think, he's in that area?" Sarah asked puzzlingly.

"Timestamp on ECHOs around the area showed me though the last ECHO I saw was over two weeks ago. He may or may not be in the area. Look Sarah if you're planning to send a team or even go there yourself to search for him, well you must know that place is a battleground now and there's heavy Green Poison contamination." Said Aaron concerningly.

Sarah wanted to protest but knew from reports from both Hunter Midas and Crimson that it matches with Aaron's finding but she had to press on.

"Aaron thank you for your concern but I'm not making this decision without consulting the other First Wave agents, after all if we commit, I'll be asking the others to abandoning our holdouts to the major factions."

Aaron couldn't be happier to hear that but not because Sarah role as leader had made her impulsive but how trusting she was of him, little did she know that the leader of the Rogues that she was looking for, was actually standing right next to her.

Normally Rogues are marked with a red marker because of ISSAC but thanks to a fellow Rogue named Theo Parnell, he was able to change his marker to the standard Division orange.

_I'm in. Tell the rest of the team to remain on standby._

Aaron silent sent a message to his team, they knew what to do when the time comes. He only hope one day Sarah could forgive him for doing what he must.


	8. Intermission 2

Intermission 2: Bully

_10 Years Ago_

_Royal Woods, Michigan_

_Royal Woods Middle School_

Today is another beautiful day, Lincoln Anderson the only son of the Anderson family has finally graduated from elementary school and move up to middle school.

Normally kids wouldn't want to go to school but not Lincoln who is currently busy making cookies for his first day with Clyde who came over to help out with the baking while Lola, Lana and Lucy were there taste testing, though a bit too much tasting.

"Uh, I can't … eat … anymore." Lana groaned as she stuffed another cookie into her mouth.

"Me … too." Lola groaned who also ate another cookie.

"I can still eat more cookies." Said Lucy deadpan.

It wasn't a surprise to both Lincoln and Clyde that Lucy could eat more cookies than it was humanly possible for a kid to take and sometimes Lincoln and Clyde think that she may not be human though they knew that it isn't true nevertheless it's a funny thing to think about.

"Ok guys that's enough tasting, Clyde and I got to get to school and you have too." Said Lincoln as he packed some of the cookies into a container while leaving the rest for his sisters.

Sarah Anderson, their adoptive mother who has been waiting at the front door called out to her kids. In just a few minutes, the kids and Clyde came running to the family car except for Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn rode in Lori's car which was given to her by Sarah.

This year onwards Lori will be going to college, to Fairway University, at least that was the plan until the accident a year ago. Lori couldn't bear the thought of leave her siblings for a college so far away but at the behest of her adoptive mother, she decided to go to Great Lake Institute which is much closer to home.

A few minutes later after dropping of Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa at elementary school, they finally arrived at Lincoln's new school. "Ok, Lincoln have a good first day."

"Thanks mum." Said Lincoln

As his sister casual walked towards the school, Lincoln and Clyde were stuck in place. They didn't know what to do for a first good impression, they had the cookies but they wondered whether it is enough.

"What are you fellows doing standing out here?" Came a voice that turn out to be Liam's and with him the rest of the gang.

"Oh, we are just nervous, this is our one and only chance to give a good impression to the rest of our fellow middle schoolers." Clyde responded.

"And you thought it would be best to give out cookies?" Said Rusty while pointed at the container filled with cookies.

It was then Lincoln and Clyde realized how ridiculous the idea was, not wanted to waste the cookies they put it away in their backpack but it still left them thinking of what to do for a first impression but in the midst of being lost in their thoughts, the school bell rang and Lincoln and his friends quickly ran into the school.

In the midst of running to their class, Lincoln accidentally bump into a senior middle schooler causing him to drop the books he was carrying.

"I'm sorry." Lincoln apologized but soon became afraid when he saw how big he was.

"Oh, you are goanna be sorry all right." The senior said and grabbed Lincoln but before he could punch him, a teacher who happen to pass saw the commotion.

"Mr. McCann! What do you think you are doing?" The teacher said

The senior quickly put Lincoln down and dusting him a bit. "Nothing Mr. Bolhofner, just introducing myself to the freshmen. Isn't that right?" He said while pressing down Lincoln shoulder.

"Y-Yes sir. W-We were just introducing ourselves." Said Lincoln while winching in pain.

Mr. Bolhofner was skeptical but didn't care much about it. "Well the bell has rung, so get to class now."

After Mr. Bolhofner left, McCann turn back to Lincoln. "You're lucky Bolhofner was here but next time I see you squirt; you are dead meat."

Once McCann left Lincoln started to panic. "Ah guys! What should I do? I didn't mean to bump into him."

"I don't know Lincoln but we should really get to class first." Said Clyde

Lincoln and his friends quickly went to their classroom but was shocked to hear that he wasn't the same class as his friends and was sent to Mr. Bolhofner's class which is more of a sauna room than a classroom.

Hours later and after much abuse from Chandler, physically and emotionally, Lincoln made his way to the cafeteria only to meet Chandler on the way. "So, I heard you met my brother, this morning."

Lincoln immediately perked up. "Your brother? You mean that big guy I bump into was your brother?!"

"Ya and I have to be honest for you Stinkcoln, I feel sorry for you. Greg is the biggest bully in school. Now that you caught his eye, you are going to suffer for the rest of your entire middle school life." Said Chandler.

Lincoln was shaking in fear, he had to content with bullies in elementary but none were more than a simple name calling or the occasional stuffing food down his pants but Chandler's brother doesn't seem to just to that to him, he is likely to hit him for the smallest of offences.

For the rest of the day, Lincoln tried his best to avoid bumping into Greg. When the school bell finally rang, Lincoln quickly ran towards the bus but unfortunately Greg was there waiting for him. Lincoln tried to reason with him but he wasn't going to listen, all he wanted was to hurt him.

* * *

A few hours later at the Anderson residence, most of the kids were home except for Lori who has moved to GLI's dormitory and Lincoln who hasn't come home yet.

Sarah checked with Lynn and his friends about his whereabouts, sadly none of them had seen him. She was about to leave to search for him when the front door open to reveal a badly bruised Lincoln with parts of his clothes torn.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Said Lincoln weakly.

Everyone was shocked at the state he is in and barraged him with a bunch of questions but all Lincoln told them that he met a series of unfortunate events that led to his current state and left to retire to his room without eating his dinner.

Sarah and the rest of the family have always known Lincoln to be reckless whenever he goes on one of his adventures but somewhere deep down, they knew that Lincoln is lying about what had happened to him, so Sarah tasked Lynn to try and find out what going on before things get worse.

* * *

The next few days, Lincoln kept getting picked on by Greg. Lincoln tried everything he could to avoid him, to the point where he would eat his lunch in the bathroom or even run in the hallway just to go to his classes but Lincoln soon found out that it would be pointless as Greg would always find him in the end.

The only solace that Lincoln could find is whenever a teacher would happen to be there and stop Greg from hitting Lincoln.

As for Lynn, she tried her best to find out what is happening to Lincoln but most of his classmates were tight lip about it, even Lincoln friends refused to speak. The only clue that Lynn could get was that her little brother was being bullied but by who was a mystery to her but she had a feeling who it was.

One day when school was out, Lynn happen to catch Greg in the act when she spotted him guiding Lincoln to the back of the school. What happen next was to be expected.

Lynn got angry and fought with Greg to the point where both of them were severely, normally when Lynn fights a bully, they would stop but Greg was different he swore to Lincoln that he would be ten times worse from that day onwards. Lynn scowl at him as he left but she could tell in that she had made the situation even harder for her brother.

On a normal day, Lynn and Lincoln would take the bus home or even wait for their mother to fetch them but because of the state that Lincoln is in, He has opted to walk back home mostly in fear of meeting Greg.

The walk home was one of the hardest day of his life, Lincoln kept thinking what he should do to stop Greg, at one point he had considered asking Lynn to protect him but after the way seeing how Greg and Lynn was evenly matched, he tossed that idea.

He was so lost in his thoughts until Lynn brought him back. "Lincoln! Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh what? Sorry Lynn, I was thinking to myself. What were you saying?" Asked Lincoln.

"I said why didn't you tell mum about Greg? You know he's going to keep picking on you until you tell someone." Said Lynn

Lincoln became furious when he heard Lynn suggest that. "You think I didn't want to tell mum about this Lynn?! You think I want this to keep happening to me?! He threatened me, he said he will beat me so bad that it would be no different to an accident injury."

Lincoln went on to cry out his grievances and all the plan he and his friends had concocted to stop him until finally he broke down and started crying. "I-I-I don't know what to do anymore Lynn. I know I should tell m-mum or teachers about it but I'm so scared that I don't e-e-even dare to. Please Lynn tell me what I should do."

Lynn had never seen Lincoln like this before he had always been the 'man with the plan' but never this. Lynn did the one thing that any older sibling would do, give him a hug and calm him down.

That night when Lincoln and Lynn got home, their entire family were horrified and demanded an explanation to which Lincoln went on to explain on how he was being treated in school, from the condition of Mr. Bolhofner classroom to the distance of the classroom to the cafeteria and to the bullying he had to endure while at school.

"My gosh Linky that is so horrible." Said Leni

"This Greg dude is going to have trouble hearing once I'm through with him." Said Luna who was holding two cymbals in her hand.

"Well when I'm through with him, he's going to beg me to stop messing with him." Said Luan.

"I'm going to ask my ghost friends to haunt him until the end of his days." Said Lucy in her not so usual monotone voice.

"No when we're through with him, he's going to cry to his mummy." Said the twins.

"I for one will make a robot to bully that bully for life." Said Lisa.

"Lily will poo poo on bad guy." Said Lily.

While Sarah agree that Greg is a bad apple, she does not agree with the excessive measures that her kids are planning even more on Lucy, Lisa and the twins.

"Ok kids that is some good suggestions but you should never stoop to a bully's level and Lincoln you know you can tell me if there are problems, you should never be afraid to tell someone when you do." Said Sarah.

Lincoln felt touched when he heard his family support him, he can't help but cry his heart out as his family came to his side and comfort him.

The next few hours, Sarah has been treating Lincoln and Lynn's injuries in her study while the rest of her kids were busy doing their own business though Sarah has a feeling that they were concocting plans to ambush Greg tomorrow.

"Now Lincoln, Lynn I know I said you shouldn't stoop to Greg's level and I know after I dismiss the both of you, you will likely gather your siblings to create a plan to do something terrible and possibly catastrophic." Sarah pointed out which made both Lincoln and Lynn sheepishly shy away.

Sarah laughed a little a how shy they become. "Look both of you, I'm serious about not stooping to his level. Even if say your plan works, two things will happen. One, your plan works but it will probably land him in the hospital a couple of months and by then he will be back with a vengeance or two, he will leave you alone which is highly unlikely."

"But how can we know if we don't try, he might actually leave Lincoln alone and stop being a jerk." Said Lynn.

"Trust me Lynn, I'm very familiar with people like Greg. Sure, you can get back at him now but what does that get you, a few weeks of satisfaction than you would be no different from him." Said Sarah.

Lincoln and Lynn thought about what their mother said and felt ashamed.

Sarah smiled knowing that she could impart some of her life lessons to her children, it is something she always wanted to do, something that she has been giving but life lessons are never ending and Sarah knew one day her kids would have their own someday.

The following day, Lincoln and Lynn went to school on their own. They had hope that their mother would send them as she always has but surprisingly Kotaro had called her in early to help with some problems at the restaurant.

The first thing that Lincoln saw when they got off the school bus was Greg who is grinning from ear to ear. Lincoln having remembered the Greg's declaration from the day before, is frozen in place.

Greg advanced towards Lincoln with intent to beat to death if need to while Lynn moved in front of him to protect him but before Greg could even get an inch close, the school PA system turned on.

"Greg McCann, Lynn Anderson and Lincoln Anderson, please report to the principal office immediately."

The three of them were puzzled, school hadn't even started and they were called to the principal office, one can even say it was a highly unusual situation but it saved Lincoln from getting a deadly beating.

Once they arrived at the principal office, they were surprised to find that both Greg's father, Mr. McCann and Sarah inside chatting with each other or rather Mr. McCann was shouting his heart out while Sarah was trying to eloquently explain her side and sadly Principal Ramirez was caught in the middle of it and was, she glad to see the students in question.

"Ah students you're here, please have a seat. Mr. McCann and Mrs. Anderson if you please calm down and we can proceed to have a civil discussion."

Mr. McCann wanted to voice his opinion more but agreed to sit down for the sake of the children. "Now Mrs. Anderson, Sarah, you called me last night to inform me that your son is being bullied by Greg. You must understand that this is a serious accusation I hope that you have some sort of proof."

"Of course, she has no proof. My son has been a good student in this school for years, even in elementary school he was a good boy. You think you can just come back to Royal Woods as start pointing fingers Sarah! You are sorely mistaken." Said Mr. McCann.

"Mr. McCann please calm down but Sarah he is right. Greg has been one of our more model students in this school and is also our best football players we had. I asked again do you have proof?" Asked Principal Ramirez.

Sarah calmly took out a rather large file and passed it to Principal Ramirez, as she read the file, she was dumbfounding as all the findings that Sarah had gathered on Greg activities from the year, he started middle school till now which also included pictures from security footages.

Once she finished reading the file, Principal Ramirez became exhausted and then angry at her own inability of not realizing such problem sooner. "Greg according to this file, you have bullied nearly twenty other students since you came to this school and please tell me the truth."

"How dare you, yo-you believe whatever she wrote in that file rather than believing my own son who you also admitted is a model student." Berated Mr. McCann.

Principal Ramirez looked over to Sarah who simply gestured towards to Mr. McCann and then pass the file over to him. Once he began reading the files, he became angrier.

"This file is full of nonsense; how do we even know any of this is real!"

"Principal Ramirez, do mind if I borrow your laptop?" Said Sarah calmly while ignoring Mr. McCann question.

Principal Ramirez handed over her laptop to Sarah who then took out a thumb drive and played a number of videos that showed everyone of Greg bullying other students, intimidating them into doing his homework even worse was how he force them to cheat for him during exams by swapping out their test sheets.

It was appalling to see even more so for Principal Ramirez who failed like a failure as principal, with all evidence in hand she decided to expel Greg from school who wanted to protest but his father agreed with her in shame as well.

"Are you kidding me dad! How do we know that those pictures or videos weren't doctored?!" Greg demanded who expected an answer instead was met with a slap to the face.

"I am ashamed of myself; you really pulled the wool over my eyes. Those times I defended you, now I wish I didn't. if there's one thing I've forgotten about Sarah, is that she never presents a case without hard evidence, it's one of the reasons everyone in town respects her." Mr. McCann responded.

"Sarah, Principal Ramirez, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll have my son empty out his locker immediately."

Just as everything was about to be wrap up, Sarah got up and stared down on Greg with eyes so cold that it felt like ice or something colder to the point that Greg felt like he was choking.

"Principal Ramirez, Mr. McCann. I would like a few minutes to chat with Greg please. Now don't worry I won't do anything to him." Said Sarah.

It was standard protocol to leave a parent with the accused student but this meeting itself was not standard protocol either. After a few seconds of consideration, Principal Ramirez and Mr. McCann allowed and left the room with Lincoln and Lynn.

Once it was just Sarah and Greg, Sarah began to slowly move from window to window and bring down their blinds, as Greg observe her bringing down the blinds, he can feel that cold feeling being intensified as the room became darker.

* * *

A few minutes has passed since Principal Ramirez, Mr. McCann, Lincoln and Lynn were asked to leave the office. Mr. McCann knows Sarah would do no harm to his son but he can't shake the feeling that he had left his son with an angry mother bear.

As he was about to open the door, the door open itself to show a now disheveled Greg with Sarah following afterwards. "Greg has come to an understanding and has gladly accepted the expulsion Principal Ramirez, isn't that right Greg?"

"Y-Yes ma'am, I will clear my locker immediately." Said Greg.

Principal Ramirez was glad that things hadn't escalated as she had expected but she should have known better when Sarah was involved, she went back into her office with Mr. McCann who are going to finalize the paperwork.

Greg on the other hand, walked towards Lincoln and Lynn in a manner that Lincoln and Lynn perceived as a threat but to their surprise, he bowed his head down in an apology.

"Lincoln, Lynn please forgive me for all my wrong doings."

Lincoln and Lynn were puzzled but seeing Greg like this at first but upon seeing their adoptive mother giving them a sign telling them it is fine.

"Umm thanks Greg, I appreciate it." Said Lincoln.

"Ya, don't sweat it, just don't bully other kids again alright." Said Lynn.

After the McCann left and once Sarah had finished talking to Principal Ramirez, Lincoln and Lynn wanted to asked what she said to Greg but instead were told to get to their class before they could even pop the question.

Word began to spread of Greg's misdeeds and expulsion and the first thing everyone did was celebrate even the older school staff joined in on it to the point that classes were mostly used for partying.

Once the day was over, Lincoln for the first time in his life felt safe in the school hall but It wasn't just him, it was also anyone who Greg had picked on. It was a what Lincoln had hoped to see ever since he started, he middle school and now thanks to his adoptive mother, he would be able to experience just that.

That night, Lincoln couldn't sleep well, it was not due to lingering trauma but more of a need to speak to his adoptive mother. He left his room and made his way to his adoptive mother's room and was surprised to find Lynn standing outside looking very nervous.

"Lynn? What are you doing outside mum's room?" Asked Lincoln.

Lynn yelp in surprise by Lincoln's sudden appearance. "Jeez Lincoln, my heart nearly gave out … and I could ask you the same question."

"I had to ask mum something … so what about you? You didn't actually answer my question." Said Lincoln.

"Well, I also couldn't sleep as well, I had to ask mum something … and I think we may have the same question." Said Lynn.

Then all of a sudden, the door open and Sarah was standing and gestured for them to come inside. "I can hear both of you and it's late whatever you wanted to ask you got five minutes then it's back to bed."

"I WANT YOU TO TEACH ME HOW TO FIGHT/DEFEND MYSELF." Said Lincoln and Lynn at the same time.

The sudden outburst nearly caught Sarah by surprised but it was the question itself that caught her attention and for the first time since their adoption, Lincoln and Lynn saw a frown on their adoptive mother face that they have never seen before.

Sarah sighed, slightly disappointed in hearing the request but she was willing to hear her kids out and withhold judgment for now.

"Is this about Greg? Because if it is, I will not teach you if you are going to use them to be like him. Martial arts should only be used for self-defense or to protect those who can't protect themselves. So, if you tell me its so you could be strong, I suggest you go back to bed and forget this conversation ever happen."

Lincoln and Lynn could tell that mother was putting on a face to test their resolve, so they steel themselves to give the answer that they believe is true to themselves.

"WE WANT TO PROTECT OURSELVES BETTER AND ALSO TO PROTECT OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY FROM BULLIES LIKE GREG!"

Lincoln and Lynn panted heavily after giving their answer and waited anxiously for their mother's answer then all off sudden, she gave them a big smile and a hug.

"That's the right answer and I'm proud of the both of you that you didn't take choose the wrong answer but for now it's time for bed, you two have school tomorrow and I'll be having the both of you work hard from now on especially you Lincoln, you need more muscles if you intend to take my lesson." Said Sarah.

Lynn was extremely happy while Lincoln though happy that he was going to learn martial arts was starting to doubt a little when he realized how skinny he was but he told himself that he will preserve and promised to himself that he will not give up.

As Lincoln and Lynn left their mother's room and bid each other good night before returning to their rooms, one thing still raced through their minds and that is that their mother can be an extremely scary person when she needs to be but they slept soundly knowing that someone like her was their adoptive mother.


End file.
